


Meowgnus

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cat!Magnus, First Meet, Fluff, M/M, shapeshifter!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is a shape shifter who gets stuck as a cat and can't change back. Alec had a terrible day but on his way home he saves a certain kitty from a tree...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Meowgnus (traduzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940821) by [LunaStefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/pseuds/LunaStefy)

It really wasn’t Magnus’ day that day as it was only going downhill. Magnus, himself, was a shapeshifter, who was trying to get his powers under control. His kind possessed _ magic _ to some degree, but their main power came from transforming into an animal they’ve been assigned at birth. Magnus’ family line were able to transform into cats, but unlike his mother and father, it didn’t really come easy for Magnus to transform into his animal form, but lately he’d been getting better at it. The trick wasn’t turning into a cat, but the trick laid in staying a cat for longer periods of time. Magnus couldn’t last more than a couple of minutes and then he’d always turn back into a human - it was really annoying, especially because his friends usually had no difficulties with their shapeshifting. He was really far behind, so he tried _ something _else. A potion!

Magnus read books about how there was this potion that allowed you to stay in your animal form for longer periods of times if you were struggling. The only main part was (which Magnus didn’t read prior to consuming the potion) that there were some side effects. But Magnus didn’t think of it too much - he was sure in himself that he’d be able to handle it. Potions were always his things, so he was sure he got this. Spoiler alert: he so didn’t and now he was suffering the consequences.

At first Magnus was impressed - a few hours had passed and he was still a cat. He was proudly strutting around the city and all of that had boosted his confidence and his already big ego. As he didn’t really _ think _ , like he should, he decided to do the stupid thing: he climbed a high tree, of course, and all was going great until he wanted to climb down. Magnus was terrified of heights, so he was completely petrified when he looked down at the park and saw just how high he was, wanting to smack himself if he could and he was just… _ it really wasn’t his day. _ He thought that all would be great after he’d change back into his human form, as it would be easier to get down, but there was one catch - he _ couldn’t. _Magnus tried everything, but he couldn’t change back, no matter how hard he tried. So there he was, a black cat with big golden (terrified) eyes, stuck on the tree and was unable to move or meow. Everything was just so… terrible. Magnus was feeling sorry for himself and even though he knew he’d be okay if he climbed down, he just couldn’t.

Magnus really didn’t know what to do: he was stuck there and even though he wanted to reach out for help, there wasn’t much that he could do. He couldn’t really _ talk _ and he really doubted anyone would even notice him stuck up there. He was at the park and the park was really crowded - well, all of the places were crowded _ but _ the spot where he was. The spot under the tree was completely empty and no one really paid attention to it, which really boggled Magnus’ mind - it was like something or someone had a personal vendetta against him and he was just completely crushed. He was going to be there forever, stuck on the tree until either a hawk would come and nibble on him, or he’d just starve away and- _ were there even hawks in the city? _ Probably not, but knowing Magnus’ luck, one could come at any minute now, grab him and carry him away. Yes, his luck sucked that day and he meowed loudly as he couldn’t handle the sadness anymore. He needed to get down from there and he needed to go _ home _ to his father, who would probably know what to do to help him.

So, there he was, a black, fluffy cat, stuck on the tree, meowing loudly, begging someone for help, but nobody heard him and he was completely appalled - how dared they?! If only they knew who he was! Huh, they were completely rude and mean, his kitten ears drooped down and he then sadly meowed. Yep, no help was coming his way, absolutely no one was going to save him This was the end - Magnus could see it so clearly, looking up at the sky and he then howled loudly.

So, Magnus continued sitting on top of the tree for an additional hour and he started howling every now and then when he’d see someone pass the tree and even though some people actually saw him, nobody had the time it seemed to stop and just help the poor cat down. Magnus’ tail was fluffed up and he was hissing, grumbling and was completely pissed off - how couldn’t they help the poor animal in need? They were all heartless, all of them. Nobody deserved to be happy ever again for abandoning him like that! All of them were traitors, was what the cat decided on and he then nodded. Yes, shame on them, they sucked. He was better than them, of course. Magnus tended to be arrogant, but at the moment he thought that the feeling of superiority was completely justified. Besides, he was a _ cat _ and everyone knew that cats were superior beings. A long time ago, cats were considered to be god-like-creatures, so…

But nobody cared about this particular _ god’s creature _ until _ he _ came along. Magnus perked up when a young man, that looked around the same age as him, made his way to the tree and then leaned up against it. Magnus’ ears were perked up, his tail lifted and was excitedly flailing around, because help was here. He was going to make this one _ save _ him, because it was his last chance. It was also getting cold and he needed safety, his little cat body shuddering and he needed a warm blanket to warm up. Also, he was starving. He needed food and drink - so, this one was getting him to safety and as soon as the guy leaned against the tree, Magnus let out a loud howl, which was pretty much impossible for the guy to ignore and Magnus shuddered when the guy looked up at him, meowing again for _ help. _

‘’_ Help me, help me, help me, _ ’’ was meowing Magnus, but the guy could hear just meowing. ‘’ _ Oh, his eyes are pretty! _’’ pointed out Magnus when he saw the guy’s pretty hazel eyes and it looked like he wasn’t going to walk away! The guy was wearing a thick coat and he looked rather… sad. Magnus didn’t know how to explain it, but he looked sad, there was a great sadness that hid behind his eyes and he meowed again.

‘’Oh, kitty!’’ said the guy and his face quickly brightened up. Alec had a particularly hard day that day as well. He’d been yelled at by his boss _ and _ he got dumped. All in a span of a few hours and he was just going back home to his apartment, wanting to lock away from the world and do completely nothing. Absolutely nothing, he just wanted to be left alone and get hammered. He had bought whiskey, beer and wine - one of them was going to do the trick and drown his sorrows. That was until he stumbled into the park and heard someone meowing right above his head, looking up and he saw the most beautiful black cat that he had ever seen! It looked terrified and cold, it was shivering all over and Alec’s jaw dropped when he realised the situation. ‘’Oh no, are you stuck up there?’’ asked Alec and Magnus meowed in agreement.

‘’_ Finally someone intelligent at my service. Yes, I’m stuck. Hey, Hot Guy, help me out, yes? I need to be saved, I’m terrified of heights and I’m hungry as fuck. Also it’s cold up here and I just wanna go home, _ ’’ meowed Magnus, Alec taking that as a yes. Oh, the cat had quite a lot to say and Alec rubbed the back of his neck, placing down the plastic bag with his alcohol and he looked up again at the cat. ‘’ _ Stop standing and do something!’’ _

‘’Let’s see,’’ said Alec and then hummed. ‘’Aww, it seems you’re freezing as well,’’ said Alec and then bit his lip. ‘’Did someone abandon you too?’’ he asked softly and Magnus narrowed his eyes. _ Abandoned him too? _Ah, he was projecting, perhaps and Magnus only meowed again. He was whiny, yes, but he couldn’t help himself. ‘’I can’t see a branch for me to get up, but,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together. ‘’Try jumping?’’ asked Alec and knew it was impossible, the cat couldn’t understand, but the cat did understand and Magnus hissed. ‘’Okay, I suppose that’s a no,’’ said Alec, surprised, but then chuckled. ‘’Okay, look at my hand,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked at his hand. ‘’Oh, you must be a genius.’’

‘’_ Of course I am! I’m Magnus Bane, the son of Asmodeus Bane, the greatest shapeshifter there is!’’ _ announced the cat and Alec grinned. ‘’ _ Now, what do you want me to do? I’m not an idiot, I’m not going to jump. I’d like to stay alive, thank you very much.’’ _

‘’Here, kitty, kitty, kitty,’’ cooed Alec, trying to get the cat’s attention. ‘’Try slowly coming to me, okay? Don’t be afraid, I’ll catch you if you fall,’’ said Alec and then hummed - pity that he didn’t have any treats or food on him. It would be easier. ‘’Kitty, listen to me,’’ said Alec. ‘’I’ll help you,’’ he tried again and Magnus leaned a bit lower, going to the end of the branch and Alec reached up a bit more. ‘’That’s it. Come to me, I’ll get you,’’ said Alec and Magnus shuddered, his heart hammering like crazy. He was terrified and Alec could tell. ‘’No, it’s okay. Don’t be afraid. Come, I won’t hurt you. I promise you, I’ll keep you safe,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ ears drooped down. ‘’It’s okay, that’s a good kitty and-’’ started Alec, Magnus closing his eyes and finally took a leap of faith and _ jumped _ right into Alec’s arms. Magnus expected to hit the floor, but he never fell, finding himself in the warmth of the stranger’s embrace and he opened his eyes, looking up as he found himself face-to-face with his saviour. Oh, he was hot up close!

‘’_ You saved me, Hot Guy!’’ _

‘’See, you’re safe and sound now,’’ said Alec happily and then stroked his head. The cat let out a startled purr and Alec smiled when he saw Magnus nuzzling into the touch, happily smiling along, forgetting all about his terrible day for a little moment. Just for a few moments, but it helped. ‘’Oh, you like this, don’t you?’’ asked Alec happily, scratching Magnus under his chin and he noticed that he was wearing a collar. It was silver and blue and it had a little pendant, on which it said _ Magnus. _‘’So, you’re Magnus,’’ said Alec happily. ‘’Pretty name for a pretty kitty,’’ said Alec and then smiled.

‘’_ Oh forget me, what’s your name, Hot Stuff? _ ’’ meowed the cat and perked up, almost touching Alec’s nose with his snout and Alec started giggling. ‘’ _ Ah, but I’m afraid we must part ways, _ ’’ announced Magnus. As fun as it was, he was in a hurry to get home. ‘’ _ I’m very thankful for your help, Kind Stranger, but I’m pretty sure that my father misses me. I’ll be forever in your debt, _’’ started meowing away Magnus and as soon as Alec saw that the cat was going away, his heart fell to the pit of his stomach and he bowed his head down.

‘’Oh, you’re going to just leave me too, huh,’’ muttered Alec and sighed. Ah, he should have seen this coming, but it was sad that even a _ cat _ left him. The way Alec said that made Magnus stop and he didn’t know why, but he couldn’t just leave. It seemed that something bad happened to the guy and upon further inspections he found large amounts of booze on Alec. That was what Magnus decided to keep the guy company - it was the least he could do for being saved. Also, going back home as a cat… was a long, _ long _ way and he needed a rest, food and warmth. This kitty wasn’t cut off for life in the wild. ‘’You’re back?’’ asked Alec after he saw that the cat ran back up to him and sat in front of him, asking to be picked up again.

‘’_ Yes, for I must thank you, kind sir. I’m happy to notify you that I’m willing to go back with you!’’ _ meowed the cat and Alec’s mood was happy again. ‘’ _ Though I will require a warm drink, some yummy food and a warm blanket, because it’s fucking freezing, _’’ meowed Magnus and Alec saw that the cat was shuddering all over.

‘’Oh, you poor thing,’’ cooed Alec and picked up the cat. ‘’You must be freezing huh?’’ he asked and then opened up his coat just a little bit and picked Magnus up. Magnus was taken by surprise when he found himself comfortable and snuggled inside of the coat, only his head sticking out and he didn’t want to purr again because it was embarrassing, but Magnus couldn’t help it, in the end, his purrs being louder than ever and Alec smiled. ‘’You must be starving too. Lucky for you, I might have some yummy at home. Interested?’’ asked Alec and Magnus happily meowed an excited _ yes. _ ‘’Okay, let’s get going then,’’ said Alec happily. ‘’My place is just around the corner,’’ said Alec then and happily waggled his eyebrows, Magnus happily purring and Alec was happy - _ for a change, he wasn’t heading back to an empty apartment _.

Magnus decided that he would go home the next day - Alec's offer sounded far too tempting to not take it.


	2. Chapter 2

‘’No, Kitty, you have to eat something,’’ said Alec, who was miserable - he didn’t know what to do to get the cat to eat. It was the next day and Alec was trying to get Magnus to eat _ again, _ but he wouldn’t eat at all. The last day he didn’t eat either, but Alec figured it was just shock and stress from being stuck on that tree. Immediately upon arrival back at home Alec went shopping - he bought all of the cat essentials for Magnus - from food, to toys. You name it, Alec had it. He just couldn’t help it himself - he was so deprived of any kind of attention and love that he cracked as soon as the cat snuggled up against him, so he wanted to shower him with attention as much as he possibly could, hoping that no one was looking for the cat. It did have the collar, so probably someone owned him, which made Alec sad - he’d have to make fliers and notify others that he found a lost cat, which saddened him. Alec always wanted a cat, so now his wish finally came true. But-

Magnus gave Alec an offended look. Yes, he was starving, he felt his stomach rumbling, but even so he wasn’t going to eat _ cat _ food - nope, no way in hell! He was a shapeshifter, a famous one at that, so if this human thought he’d get him to eat animal food, he was greatly mistaken. Magnus only pushed his bowl away and meowed loudly, announcing just how hungry he was. ‘’ _ Just who do you take me for, human? I am Magnus Bane, I am the son of the greatest shapeshifter in the whole wide world?! Do you really expect me to eat this crap? I’d rather starve to death!’’ _ meowed Magnus, his cat ears drooped down and his tail was fluffed up. More than twenty four hours had passed and he was still stuck in a cat form - when the hell were going to effects of the potion wear off? It was really starting to freak Magnus out!

‘’Magnus,’’ said Alec and Magnus perked up. ‘’Are you hurt? You can’t eat?’’ asked Alec, his voice sad and his doe eyes found Magnus’ golden ones, who quickly stopped hissing. No, he didn’t want to make Hot Stuff sad! He still didn’t know his name! ‘’Should-should I take you to the vet?’’ asked Alec, great worry hiding behind his eyes and Magnus meowed a loud no. ‘’No?’’ asked Alec, amused and then grinned. ‘’Maybe you don’t like this kind of food. Never heard that cats could be picky eaters, but I guess it’s first time for everything, huh,’’ said Alec and then hummed. ‘’I’ve bought other food, want to try that?’’ asked Alec and Magnus just turned around and showed him his back.

"_ My father will hear about this," _ grumbled Magnus as his big ego and pride were hurt. He knew that Hot Stuff meant well, but he really wasn't going to eat canned cat food. He just wasn't cut out for that and he shuddered. _ "Magnus Bane eating cat food from a can. If anyone was about to find out they would never let me forget, _" grumbled Magnus and then looked down at his paws and meowed.

‘’_ Please _,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus froze in place - that pleading voice. ‘’Please, let me do something right for once,’’ begged him Alec and Magnus flinched, but he walked closer to him and placed his paws on top of Alec’s knees and meowed.

‘’_ Hey, don’t be sad. It’ll be okay, right?’’ _ meowed Magnus and Alec sighed. ‘’ _ Look: I like you, but I really won’t eat that, _ ’’ he meowed and then stood up, walking into Alec’s kitchen and Alec arched an eyebrow, but he stood up and followed the cat, who he found sitting in front of the fridge, meowing loudly and Alec’s jaw dropped - _ what in the world was going on _ ?! The cat was seriously trying to tell him that he wanted something from the fridge?! Just what kind of a cat was this?! He had to be super special. ‘’ _ Feed me with something from there, _ ’’ said Magnus, going onto his back legs, placing his front paws onto the fridge and was meowing loudly. ‘’ _ Go on, I’m hungry, please! Pretty please! I need food, I’m starving! Come on! _’’ proceeded by meowing Magnus and Alec finally moved.

‘’You’re one high maintenance cat,’’ said Alec under his breath, but then smiled and Magnus curiously stepped close to see if Alec had something yummy inside. He’d want some of that left over pasta from last dinner and much to his luck, Alec decided to serve him that. ‘’Can cats eat pasta?’’ asked Alec and Magnus _ nodded. _‘’Did you just nod?’’ asked Alec and his face went pale, he almost dropped the food.

‘’_ Amm, no. Meow-meow, _ ’’ said Magnus quickly and Alec blinked a few times. Magnus knew he needed to act quickly, so he started walking around Alec’s legs, meowing loudly, eyes focused on the food, begging over and over again. ‘’ _ Fuck my life, this is so embarrassing _,’’ meowed Magnus under his breath, but it seemed to do the trick and Alec quickly forgot about his cat nodding - it was probably his mind playing tricks on him, so he just smiled instead and then chuckled.

‘’Oh, hungry you are, I see,’’ said Alec and then winked. ‘’Let me heat it up for you a little bit, okay?’’ asked Alec and Magnus meowed, hopping up onto the counter and kept a careful eye on what Alec was doing, almost drooling, because it smelled _ so good _ and he started purring when Alec was about to serve him the food. He washed Magnus’ bowl and then placed the food in front of him. But Magnus just sat there and looked up at him. ‘’Oh, now what?’’ whined Alec and Magnus perked up.

‘’_ You can’t really expect me to eat like this - it’s barbaric way. I have standards, _ ’’ said Magnus and then looked at his paws. _ ‘’This won’t do either, I’m afraid. Sorry to inform you, but I think you’ll have to feed me. I know how it sounds, my good man, but it’s come to these. So, please if you will go grab a spoon or a fork, it would be marvelous, _’’ meowed Magnus and Alec had a deep furrow in between his eyebrows - what was the cat trying to tell him? In the end, Alec sat down next to Magnus and then sighed.

‘’Look, food. Yum,’’ said Alec, grabbed a piece of pasta and handed it over to Magnus - well, it was technically Alec feeding him, so Magnus took the bait. In the end, his stomach couldn’t handle it anymore, so he just leaned in and ate the food from Alec’s fingers, whose eyes widened and he felt such glee inside that he couldn’t describe it. It was just a simple thing, a cat ate because of _ him _ and Alec was… his chest was exploding with happiness and he hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. ‘’Yes, that’s it, good boy,’’ cooed Alec and Magnus purred at the compliment. But Alec’s smile faded because Magnus still wouldn’t eat on his own, but he quite quickly figured out why. ‘’You’ve got to be kidding me, you want me to feed you?’’ asked Alec and Magnus meowed.

‘’_ Duh, now hurry up! _’’

‘’Oh my God, you’re so spoiled,’’ said Alec and started laughing, Magnus grumbling. ‘’I love it,’’ said Alec in the end and Magnus perked up - oh that was better! He better love him! He was the embodiment of cuteness and fluff - he was _ everything. _Alec knew that he’d love spoiling Magnus rotten and he just bit his lip. ‘’One thing’s for sure - I’m not going to be bored with you around, am I?’’ asked Alec and Magnus happily meowed in agreement.

* * *

It's been about a week. A week since he had been stuck like this, a cat and Magnus still wasn't any close to turning back to his human form and he was beginning to get really terrified - _ what if there was no way for him to change back? _Magnus knew it was his fault; his father always told him to read the fine print before doing any kind of magic, but Magnus' big ego didn't really listen and now he was paying a price for that. He didn't blame anyone else but himself for a change, which was really a surprise for him! Usually he would search for another person to blame, but this time he didn't and he was so amazed and proud with himself! That was character development! He was so amazing and he couldn't wait to tell his father how amazing he was, happily meowing and he looked towards Alexander and purred.

Yes! He learned his name - Alec Lightwood and Magnus was completely smitten with the human. He always made a promise to himself as each new day came that he'd leave and go home, but then he was about to leave and just a mere thought of how Alec would react if he would come to an empty apartment back from work kept Magnus from leaving. He just _ couldn't _ and he didn't understand why he was so attached to him only after such a short period of time since meeting him. It was really bizarre, but there he was still hanging around Alec's apartment and he was living out the best time of his life. Oh, Alexander had so much love to give and he always spoiled him to the fullest. Alec gave him yummy food, warm baths - which Magnus loved and Alec was so surprised that Magnus was a cat that loved water. But the _ best _ part were his hugs and cuddles and the _ kisses _ \- they all made Magnus melt.

Alec was reading his book; he had just come home from work and was now reading, Magnus happily resting in his lap and was just gazing up and admiring his beauty. Alec smiled as he still didn't know how to feel about this - the cat was always_ staring _ at him, but Magnus made him happy. Fuck, he made him so happy and if anyone would come to pick him up, his heart would break. Alec did put out fliers about him finding a cat named Magnus, but he also didn't go out of his way to actually find Magnus' previous owner. Was he being selfish? Extremely. Did he care? No. After the breakup, Alec _ needed _ Magnus. He was his own personal ray of sunshine and he started laughing when Magnus held one of his hands captive and snuggled next to it. Might as well take advantage of the moment, thought Magnus and then licked Alec's palm. _ It was a kiss. _

Alec’s heart swell and he leaned down, closed the book and then pressed a little kiss on top of Magnus’ little head, making the cat purr loudly and Alec started giggling. ‘’Affectionate little thing, aren’t you?’’ asked Alec and then sighed happily, placed his hand on top of Magnus’ tummy, petting it and Magnus stretches out all of his legs and just meowed happily - _ ah, this was the life. This was heaven. _ This was completely and utterly so wholesome that even if he was to stay a cat for good, he wouldn’t mind it too much. He’d be taken care after forever! Meowing happily when Alec leaned down, Magnus placed his paws on top of Alec’s chin, who giggled and then kissed each of his paw - Magnus’ heart couldn’t take all of this, it was too much - affection overload! Alec’s hands then made their way to Magnus’ fluffy tail and the cat was _ shook _.

‘’_ Oi, oi, where are you touching _?’’ meowed Magnus, startled and Alec stroked his tail and he didn’t like how good that felt. Instead of purring, Magnus quickly withdrew his tail quickly and curled it under himself, making Alec start laughing. So, the tail was off limits he guessed and then just shrugged, going back to stroking Magnus’ head, while the cat just sat there, eyes wide and Magnus was trying to stop his heart from racing - this was getting dangerous and he looked up at Alec, who was now smiling and Magnus was soon melting under Alec’s snuggles and cuddles.

‘’You’re one special kitty, I can say that,’’ said Alec with a smile. ‘’I’m surprised no one came to pick you up yet,’’ said Alec and then hummed. ‘’You had an owner before, right? I mean you _ had _ to because you’re stunning and spoiled,’’ said Alec and giggled.

‘’_ Ah, well. Yes, I’m surprised my father didn’t start searching for me yet. Maybe he didn’t even notice that I’m gone. But fret not, my angel, I’m planning on staying with you. It’s too much fun around here for me to ever go back. Maybe I’ll just stay a cat forever, _’’ meowed Magnus back.

‘’Though, can I tell you a little secret?’’ carried Alec on and Magnus perked up - oh, yes please. He loved secrets! ‘’I kind of wish that no one comes to pick you up,’’ said Alec and then bit his lip. ‘’It’s pretty selfish I know, but… I don’t really want to be without you,’’ said Alec and sighed sadly. ‘’After that breakup, I…’’ stammered Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened - _ someone dared to break Alexander’s heart?! _ ‘’I just… you make me so happy and make me completely forget about _ him _,’’ said Alec and Magnus meowed sadly. ‘’I love you, you’re the best cat ever,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ heart made a jump.

‘’_ He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, he loves me, _ ’’ meowed Magnus loudly and then looked up at Alec. ‘’ _ Oh, fuck this, I love you too. Marry me,’ _ ’ meowed Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side - Magnus had a lot to say again and he smiled, leaning down to place a little kiss on top of Magnus’ nose and Magnus shuddered - _ he was so fucked. He was so utterly fucked. _

* * *

‘’Iz, don’t worry about me, I’m fine,’’ said Alec with a smile. He was walking around the living room, having his sister on the phone and he bit his lip. She and Jace would check in every day to see how he had been doing since the break up and they were pretty surprised to find out that Alec was handling it better than they expected. The guy didn’t only break Alec’s heart - he stomped all over it, set it on fire and then drove over it with a truck. It was pretty bad, so they worried, but Alec appeared okay. And not only _ pretend _ okay, but really okay. It was all thanks to his new companion in life, Magnus, the cat. Isabelle was the honour to meet him once and Magnus took an immediate liking at her as did she at him.

‘’_ I know, I just need to check, _ ’’ said Isabelle on the other side of the phone call and Alec smiled sadly. ‘’ _ I know how much you loved him, Alec and after what he did to you… I worry, _’’ said Isabelle and Alec gripped onto the phone tighter and then pressed his lips together and then took in a deep breath.

‘’No need to worry. I’m fine, Magnus is great help and distraction,’’ said Alec happily and then chuckled when he saw Magnus with his toy - when it came to them, Magnus allowed himself to completely submit to his cat urges. He loved everything that Alec had gotten for him and he was currently watching over a mouse. ‘’Ah, he’s adorable, Iz, he’s just… such a special cat,’’ said Alec. ‘’Sometimes I wonder if he’s a genius,’’ said Alec and then snorted, biting his lip and frowned when he heard Izzy laugh. ‘’Stop laughing, I’m being serious. You’ve met him! He’s an amazing and smart cat!’’

‘’_ He is,’’ _ agreed Isabelle. _ ‘’Still haven’t found his owner? _’’

‘’Nope, but that’s fine,’’ said Alec and then huffed. ‘’I’ll adopt him!’’

_ ‘’You two are adorable and I’m glad he’s there to keep you company, _ ’’ said Isabelle and Alec nodded with a happy smile. _ ‘’And when I see Patrick around, I’ll make sure to claw his eyes out, _’’ said Isabelle in the end and Alec only shook his head - ah, of course. She was there to defend him and it made Alec smile.

‘’You go do that, I won’t stop you,’’ said Alec, not really caring and Isabelle started laughing on the other side of the phone call. Magnus was listening to everything and he was completely outraged when he heard about this _ Patrick _ guy. Ugh, how dared he?! Seriously?! Break Alec’s heart should be a crime, because he had so much love in it to give and it made Magnus angry. Oooh, just so you wait - he’d claw him all over as soon as he’d learn who this fucker was. He was going to make him suffer and he was going to enjoy causing him pain. He'd keep his claws sharp and ready, grumbling and he then strutted into Alec's room, hopping onto the bed.

But until then he'd enjoy his privileges of being Alexander's cat! The plan was to enjoy himself on Alexander's bed, but then something else caught his attention. Alec's drawer was _ open _ and Magnus perked up. He shouldn't snoop around, but he did and he shuddered upon finding _ photos _ scattered around in the drawer. It was Alec and someone else, probably the fucker that broke his heart and anger bubbled from within Magnus. He moved the photos around with his paws and he saw on one of the photos Alec kissing that guy and he saw red with anger.

_ Destroy. Destroy. Destroy. _

That was all that his brain was able to muster at the time as he jumped into the drawer and his claws were out, going to work, scratching the fucker’s face out of every photo. Of course he didn’t touch his precious Alexander, howling in anger and was hissing in anger. ‘’_ Here take this, you idiot. How dare you hurt my precious Alexander. Oh, and I’ll this do to you and take this, _’’ hissed the pissed off cat. He was being so loud that Alec literally ran into his room to see why Magnus was hissing so much, his jaw dropping when saw Magnus in his drawer, attacking the photos and he quickly hurried over to Magnus, heart hammering against his ribcage, because he hadn’t seen those photos ever since the breakup. He tucked them away, hid them as he couldn’t stand to look at them, but he also couldn’t get rid of them - that was why it hurt so much.

‘’Magnus?’’ asked Alec and Magnus stopped the attack, looking up and he froze - ah, crap, he really didn’t mean to get caught, but he got carried away. Alec hurried over to his side and he blinked a few times. ‘’Just… what are you doing?’’ asked Alec and picked Magnus up, who was still growling, one of the photos in his mouth and Alec slowly and carefully took it from Magnus. ‘’Shush, shush, it’s okay. Calm down,’’ said Alec softly, trying not to look at the photos. ‘’I.. Magnus, what-’’ started Alec and then his eyes widened when he saw what Magnus did.

‘’_ I improved them, exorcised the evil out of them, _’’ announced the cat and Alec didn’t know what to think at that point. Magnus scratched out Patrick’s face on each and every one of them. Magnus didn’t know what to do, but if Alec was going to start crying because of that guy, he was going to feel horrible. Much to his surprise, Alec started laughing. Yes, laughing. He had done enough of crying, the fucked wasn’t worth his tears and he just shook his head.

‘’You’ve just scratched out my ex’s face on each photo,’’ said Alec, his laughter getting high pitched and Magnus meowed. ‘’Good boy, you’re such a good boy, Magnus,’’ said Alec and laughed again, Magnus proudly meowing. ‘’Come, I have more photos in the living room, let’s get to those now,’’ said Alec and was giggling. ‘’Ah, you’re such an awesome kitty,’’ said Alec and carried Magnus into the living room. Magnus was happy, Alec seemed to be moving on, snuggling against his neck and prepared his claws - this was going to be so much fun!

Oh and it was so much fun! Better than all those hours that he spent crying over his ex - seeing Magnus scratch happily away brought such satisfaction and Alec was one step closer to getting over his ex boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

The day that Alec had been dreading to finally came along and he was barely holding it together as he made his way back home that day from work. He got the call when he was in his office, slaving off at the computer again and he was completely heartbroken. The boss yelled at him again because Alec couldn’t focus at work since that call, but that didn’t really matter. It added onto his bad mood, yes, but it didn’t really got to him. His boss had issues anyway, so he took it out on Alec and his other employees. At least the salary that he made was good, so that was why Alec stuck around and didn’t quit… yet. He was coming to crossing that line as of late, maybe it would be healthier for him to find something else, but all of that didn’t matter, because that day he got a call from someone that claimed to be Magnus’ owner and Alec almost didn’t want to reply that he got the cat with him still, but that would be wrong. Someone had to be missing a cat like Magnus dearly, so even though it hurt like hell, he had told the man his address and he was going to be picking him in an hour or so. It would give Alec just enough time to say his goodbyes to his new furry friend.

They had about a month together and it was the best month Alec had in a long time - it was filled with laughter and happiness and he was forever going to be grateful to Magnus for that. It was like destiny put him there when he needed him the most and now that he was getting better it was time for Magnus to go back home. Alec tried to be in high spirits, but as he unlocked the door of his place and saw Magnus sitting by the door to welcome him back home, he heard his heart making another crack and he was barely holding back his tears. Magnus was a smart boy, he was going to sense that something was wrong sooner or later, Alec biting into his lower lip, which was trembling and he smiled through his tears, leaning down to pick up Magnus, who happily meowed.

This was the best part of Magnus’ day - Alec coming back home from work. It was pretty boring when Alec would go to work, but he kept himself entertained - he would watch TV most of the times and just do nothing. There were times that Alec wondered how the TV got switched on by itself, but then he just made an excuse for himself that he probably forgot to turn it off before going to work, not suspecting a thing even though Magnus seemed to be one hell of an understanding cat. It was a good life and he didn’t mind it one bit. Magnus still didn’t know how to change back, but he was starting to worry less and less - being with Alec was a joy and he couldn’t believe that a month had passed just like that. He was one content kitten and as soon as he heard the door being unlocked, he ran towards it and got into his usual position, happily meowing away as soon as he saw Alec, not noticing his bad mood at first as he was picked up and he nuzzled against the crook of his neck and Alec managed a little smile.

‘’ _ Alexander, welcome back home!’’ _ meowed Magnus happily and then started purring. ‘’ _ Oh, I missed you so much, my dear. It’s been so boring, there’s been nothing interesting on the TV today, absolutely nothing. There was the fashion show, but it’s been just ugh… what is happening to fashion, Alexander? I mean it’s not even… clothes. I don’t know, but it gave me such a headache, I can’t even tell you. I’ve barely managed to come back from my initial shock,’ _ ’ continued meowing Magnus and then he looked up as Alec carried him over to the couch, sitting down and he was preparing to tell Magnus the news. ‘’ _ But enough about me, how’s your day been? You seem awfully quiet, angel, _ ’’ meowed Magnus and cocked his head to the side a little bit, finally gazing up and he saw that Alec’s eyes looked too misty for his liking - okay, what the hell had happened to his precious smiling angel? He was in a good mood when he left for work, so that only meant that someone there-

‘’Aww, Magnus, seemed like you had an exciting day,’’ said Alec and sniffled. Magnus felt his heart falling into the pit of his stomach and he meowed loudly and nuzzled against Alec’s palm, wanting to make him smile, but it had a completely different effect. Alec’s lower lip started trembling and he looked down. ‘’Ah, fuck, I’ll miss you so much,’’ said Alec and Magnus was puzzled - what was going on, was Alec going somewhere? It made no sense. ‘’I’ve gotten too attached to you, I know your owner will eventually come and pick you up,’’ said Alec and Magnus let out a loud meow - what kind of bullshit was this? He didn’t have an  _ owner.  _ If someone called, they were clearly a liar! He wasn’t leaving Alexander’s side, no matter what!

‘’ _ Alexander, this isn’t true! I’m not going to leave you! _ ’’ meowed Magnus and then tried to make Alec understand, but it wasn’t working. Of course not, Alec didn’t understand him and he felt helpless.  _ ‘’Alexander, you have to believe me. Ah, crap, if only I knew how to transfer my message to you telepathically, but I’ve never really mastered the gift, _ ’’ meowed Magnus and then was nervously circling in Alec’s lap. ‘’ _ Listen I’ll not _ -’’

‘’You’ll leave and I’ll be all alone again,’’ said Alec sadly and then looked down, his hair falling over his face and he let out a little sniffle. He felt like crying, he really did. Magnus was precious to him and he didn’t want to lose him. ‘’But you’ll be happy and this is all that matters, you’ll be soon in your real home,’’ said Alec and Magnus meowed that this was his home, he didn’t want to leave! ‘’Ah, fuck, okay, I’ll be okay,’’ said Alec and wiping the tears that fell when he blinked and then nodded. ‘’Yeah, I’ll be fine, knowing that you’re finally safe and sound back home makes me happy,’’ said Alec and Magnus was now panicking. He was going to bite and scratch the one who was coming to pick him up, because they were a liar, nothing but a liar!

‘’ _ Alexander, they’re a liar, they’ll steal me _ ,’’ meowed Magnus and snuggled against Alec. ‘’ _ Don’t let them take me away, _ ’’ he carried on and then looked up at Alec, who was again chewing on his lower lip and then patted Magnus’ head. He still had some time with Magnus and he wasn’t going to waste it. 

* * *

A couple of hours later, the doorbell finally rang and Magnus started meowing nervously, trying to make Alec not go open that door. Alec’s heart fell again and his stomach was in knots and he stood up and made his way to the door way too slowly. ‘’ _ Alexander, listen to me, you have to listen to me. Don’t open that door, they’re a thief, don’t open the door. Be smart, use your brain, Alexander, don’t… ah, I’m so fucked. Just tell them that I’m not here. Alec listen to me! _ ’’ hissed Magnus and Alec looked back at him. Magnus was now hiding under the couch and he looked pretty scared. His tail was fluffed up, his pupils were dilated and he shuddered - could it be that Magnus sensed his previous owner? Alec gulped - what if he was scared of his previous owner? Could it be that they abused Magnus and… Alec felt anger bubbling up and he shuddered - if Magnus was going to be terrified upon seeing him, Alec wasn’t going to let the man take him. No way in hell. Maybe Magnus ran away from home that day and Alec couldn’t believe that he didn’t even consider that option.

Judging by Magnus’ reaction, Alec wasn’t going to let the man take him just like that, so he took in a deep breath and then just opened the door, going into his protective mode and he crossed his arms on top of his chest and narrowed his eyes. The man that appeared in front of him was slim, tall, dressed in black and his longer, black hair was clicked back, Alec blinking a few times and he scanned him, from his head to his shoes and he hummed - he looked scary and he didn’t like him already. ‘’Good afternoon,’’ said the man and Alec cleared his throat.

‘’Hello,’’ was all that Alec said. ‘’You’re the one that called about Magnus?’’ asked Alec and the other nodded.

‘’Yes, I believe you’ve found my boy,’’ said the man fondly and then invited himself inside of Alec’s place. Alec didn’t seem too impressed, but he followed the man inside. ‘’My name is Asmodeus and I’m Magnus’... well, you could say he’s like a son to me,’’ said Asmodeus with a little witty smile and Alec flinched a little bit - so they were a family then? Maybe he was a good owner after all and Alec pressed his lips together, looking over to the couch, Magnus slowly peeking from under it and he slowly came out when he saw just who came to pick him up. Upon hearing his voice he didn’t hesitate anymore. ‘’Now, where is my boy?’’ asked Asmodeus. ‘’I’ve missed him terribly,’’ he said and Alec sighed - he did sound sincere and pretty worried about Magnus, even earlier on the phone and he pointed to the couch, but Magnus was already running to him.

‘’ _ Dad, dad! Father, I’ve missed you so much! _ ’’ meowed Magnus loudly and Asmodeus smiled up to his ears, leaning down and allowed his son to run into his arms, jumping up and Asmodeus caught him, lifting him up above his head. ‘’ _ Oh, dad, you won’t believe how much had happened - and where the hell have you been? It’s been a month! I thought that you’ve forgotten about me! _ ’’ meowed Magnus and Asmodeus started laughing. He could actually understand what Magnus was saying - he was a shapeshifter himself after all.

‘’Do forgive me,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus snuggled up against his dad. ‘’My boy, I’ve been looking everywhere for you,’’ said the man and Alec had to look away, because Magnus seemed to recognise the man and it broke his heart to see Magnus so happy with him. Alec had no more reasons to be in the room, so he allowed the two of them to catch up on their own and he just went into his room, heartbroken and was trying to prepare himself for the departure. He thought that he got himself ready before at work, but now that it was finally happening, Alec understood that he was completely unprepared and he swallowed thickly.

It was going to be okay,  _ he _ was going to be okay. He always was, somehow able to pull himself together, slowly, but gradually and he tried to give himself a bit of a pep talk. Yes, everything was going to be okay, and even though Magnus wasn’t going to be there, he was going to be okay. Maybe he could get himself another cat, he realised that he needed a companion that wasn’t human waiting for him back at home. But even if he was about to get a new one, it wasn’t going to be the same. No one would be able to replace Magnus and that realisation hurt. 

In the meantime, Magnus and Asmodeus were trying to catch up, Magnus happily meowing away and Asmodeus needed to ask him just what in the world had happened to him - he was searching for his boy for almost a month! ‘’Magnus, what in the world happened to you?’’ asked Asmodeus and placed the cat down. Suddenly, Magnus felt kind of embarrassed, because he knew that he would get scolded once he’d tell his dad what happened. ‘’I come home one day and I can’t find you anywhere. I’ve called all of your friends and none of them knew where you were!’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus looked down at his paws. ‘’I thought you ran away, but it made no sense and I tried looking for you  _ everywhere _ . And then one day I pass the Central Park and see the flier that someone had found you,’’ said Asmodeus and shook his head. ‘’Explain yourself, young man! You’ve given me way too many new grey hair!’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus meowed apologetically. 

‘’ _ Dad, I’m sorry, _ ’’ whined Magnus and Asmodeus arched an eyebrow - he was going to need a lot more if he wanted Magnus to get away with it. ‘’ _ I didn’t mean to… you know how much I sucked at changing into my animal form, right? So, this is why I looked into your books for help to see if there were any spells or potions that would help me and I found one, _ ’’ meowed Magnus and then looked down and his paws, stepping around a little bit.  _ ‘’And it worked, but then I kind of couldn’t change back?’’ _ he said and Asmodeus smacked himself across the head - his son was- ‘’ _ Papa all I wanted to do was to make you proud, _ ’’ whined Magnus, trying to make it up to Magnus by calling him Papa, but Asmodeus knew him like an open book, so he rolled his eyes.

‘’Magnus, what did I always tell you?’’ asked Asmodeus and started massaging his temples. Magnus meowed and cocked his head. ‘’Always and I mean  _ always _ come to me before using a spell or a potion,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus howled sadly. ‘’No, don’t,’’ said Asmodeus and then sighed. ‘’Magic always comes with a price,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus nodded - yes, he knew that very well. ‘’I bet you didn’t even care to read the side effects or risks, did you?’’ asked Asmodeus.

‘’ _ I didn’t, _ ’’ confessed Magnus and Asmodeus sighed.

‘’You didn’t,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’I just… mmm,’’ said Asmodeus and stood up, walking around the living room. ‘’And what was your plan? To just stay a cat for good? I mean, you could’ve come back home, but-’’

‘’ _ In my defence, living with Alexander was amazing, _ ’’ said Magnus.  _ ‘’I intended to come back home, but then I couldn’t leave my human. I mean he’s just… he’s been through a lot and he needs me, so I stayed- _ ’’

‘’Uh-huh, you  _ stayed _ and left me to worry sick,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’You’re so grounded once we come back home,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

‘’ _ Come back home? Dad, I’m not leaving, I can’t _ ,’’ meowed Magnus and Asmodeus crossed his arms on top of his chest.  _ ‘’Just what did I tell you? Alexander needs me! Like you’ve always said, cats are a man’s best friend and I am his best friend at the time,’’ _ said Magnus very seriously, but Asmodeus wasn’t budging.  _ ‘’I can’t just leave him. Alec will fall apart without me! He’s in a very vulnerable state at the moment. His boyfriend broke up with him… nasty human. I don’t like him, and he needs me to protect him!’ _ ’

‘’I’m sure he’ll manage without you around,’’ said Asmodeus and grumbled.

‘’ _ Dad! _ ’’ whined Magnus. ‘’ _ I’m serious. And Alec, he’s amazing, so you’ll be leaving me in good hands, worry not. He always cooks for me, takes care of me, plays with me. Also, he’s very gentle and just so amazing. He’s a true angel! _ ’’

‘’Oh my God, you’ve fallen in love with the boy,’’ muttered Asmodeus under his breath and hid his face into his palms. 

_ ‘’Pssh, don’t be silly… I didn’t fall in… love _ ,’’ started back paddling Magnus. 

‘’Uh-huh,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’Tell me one thing: what is the colour of his eyes?’’

‘’ _ Ah, that’s easy. They’re the warmest brown, infused with green. They shine like the brightest stars that you can find on the sky, but hide much mystery behind them. They’re lively and shiny, the perfect mirror into his soft and gentle soul and- _ ’’ started Magnus, but then stopped when he realised his words and he looked up at his dad, who was now just laughing and he grumbled. ‘’ _ Hazel, they’re hazel. That’s it.’’ _

‘’And you don’t like him one bit, you say?’’ asked Asmodeus and Magnus jumped onto the couch. If Magnus wasn’t embarrassed before, imagine his embarrassment when Asmodeus started laughing - how dared he?! Magnus felt betrayed, so he just turned around from his father and Asmodeus rolled his eyes; his son was a drama queen, like he was himself, but at least he was able to hide it better. ‘’I suppose it’s impossible for me to force you back home,’’ said Asmodeus in the end and the cat slowly turned around. ‘’I mean if you really do like this boy and if he really is as amazing and lovely as you say,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus happily perked up -  _ he was going to stay with Alexander! Now, that was some good news indeed. As expected his father was amazing!  _ ‘’But I do hope how foolish of you it was to drink a potion without reading the fine print,’’ said Asmodeus sternly and Magnus nodded.

‘’ _ I know and I’m sorry. I’ll never do that again, you have my word, _ ’’ said Magnus, because he knew that it was stupid of him to do what he did.  _ ‘’I should have come to you for help _ ,’’ meowed cat and Asmodeus nodded.

‘’And you’re in so much trouble after you turn back,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’I don’t care that you’re over 20 years old, I’ll still ground you,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus lowered his head - he deserved it. ‘’Grounded for a month,’’ he said and then sighed. ‘’And now I have to find what potion you used to reverse it,’’ said Asmodeus and rubbed his temples. ‘’Ahh, my head hurts.’’

‘’ _ Papa, I’m sorry. I love you.’’ _

‘’Yeah, yeah. I love you too,’’ said Asmodeus and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’I’m getting too old for this,’’ said Asmodeus and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Go get the human,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus was quick on the floor, running up to Alec’s room and then he started scratching at the door, meowing loudly to announce that Alec was needed in the living room. Alec felt his heart getting heavier, but it was time, so he nodded to himself and forced a smile, opening the door and he smiled sadly. Magnus was there to say his goodbyes, wasn’t he?

‘’All set?’’ asked Alec and sniffled. ‘’I, uh, well,’’ said Alec and went to Asmodeus. ‘’Um, just… take care of him, will you? I mean I know you will, but just… take his toys, okay?’’ asked Alec and went to get them. ‘’He-he likes these ones best and… I don’t even know why I’m telling you all of this. You already know him, so-’’

‘’Human, stop,’’ said Asmodeus and Alec cocked his head to the side. ‘’Magnus and I have come to an understanding - he’ll stay with you,’’ said Asmodeus and Alec’s jaw dropped - wait what?! Also why?!

‘’But why?’’

‘’Seems that my boy had taken quite the liking to you, so taking him away would be… heartbreaking. Something tells me that you two  _ need _ each other,’’ said Asmodeus and Alec quickly nodding. He did need him! ‘’I’ll come visit, though, quite frequently,’’ said Asmodeus quickly and Alec nodded again. Yes, sure, he could come as many times as possible if it meant Magnus staying with him. ‘’Do we have a deal, Human?’’

‘’ _ His name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, _ ’’ grumbled Magnus.

‘’Ah, yes,’’ said Asmodeus and nodded. ‘’Alexander Gideon, do we have a deal?’’ 

Alec was so confused, but it didn’t matter - all that mattered was that Magnus was really staying with him! ‘’Yes, it’s a deal,’’ muttered Alec and then shook Asmodeus’ hand. ‘’I, um, i can’t tell you how much this means to me, sir,’’ said Alec and felt himself tear up again. ‘’I cannot thank you enough, I’ll-’’ started Alec, but then his voice trailed off and he just  _ hugged  _ Asmodeus.

‘’ _ Oh my, _ ’’ meowed Magnus and came closer. ‘’ _ Okay, that’s enough, break it up you two,’’  _ said Magnus.  _ ‘’Dad! I want to hug Alec too, move _ !’’ howled Magnus and Alec chuckled. Did he want a hug too? He bit his lip and pulled back, leaning down to Magnus. 

‘’Jealous one, is he?’’ asked Alec as a joke.

‘’You have no idea,’’ said Asmodeus, laughing back. 

‘’ _ My turn, Alexander, I want a hug _ ,’’ announced Magnus and Alec picked him up and indeed gave him a big, big hug.  _ Magnus was staying with him!  _ He was screaming inside, smiling on the outside and he just placed a little kiss on top of Magnus’ head and Magnus happily purred and licked Alec’s nose. 

Asmodeus sighed, but smiled. His son was… high maintenance for sure, but a sweet boy. And so far, he liked this huma-  _ Alec.  _ Yes, Alec, correct. 

Asmodeus approved of him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was enjoying his bubble bath that Alec had just prepared for him - he was happily splashing around, chasing the bubbles and then purred as the warm water splashed around him. That was the only thing he couldn’t relate with other cats - water and baths were amazing and they were so missing out on it. Magnus, the cat, even had a few toys in there with him to keep him company - a rubbed duck and a frog. They were his bath friends and he was happily meowing away, moving the duck around, watching it swim and he then happily meowed again -  _ ah, this was indeed the life.  _ In a way, Magnus hoped that he could stay like this forever, but the other part of him wanted to be in his human form again. Maybe then, he and Alexander could… well, it was only one of his fantasies really, but he’d like to imagine that maybe Alec would fancy his human form and maybe they could get together?

Magnus was a hopeless romantic, so he liked to play with that idea - the reality was that Alec was probably be freaked out as hell once he’d learn that he was a shapeshifter. Then again, Magnus wasn’t even sure that he’d tell him, maybe it was for the best for Alec to think that he was a cat for good. He didn’t want to make the poor guy freak out too much and he then meowed a bit sadly. Still, he wanted Alec so much that it hurt and he meowed, looking around. Alec was nowhere to be seen, he was cooking in the kitchen, preparing himself some dinner and Magnus meowed. Alec had many talents, but watching him cook was definitely hilarious. He managed to make tasty food, so that was all good, but the process was a bit… messy. And funny. Alec was clumsy and Magnus loved him for that. Just one of his quirks that he liked and the cat shook his head. His father should soon be able to reverse the potion, because Magnus was getting impatient even though he loved being Alexander’s cat. 

Not only Alec pampered him, but his friends did as well. Magnus had met many of Alec’s friends and he was happy to report that he liked most of them. The first one that Magnus met was Isabelle, his sister and she was amazing! She always brought his stylish collars and he could tell that she had good sense in fashion. Jace, the brother, was a bit… not the brightest bulb, but Magnus liked him. Jace was a protective brother and whoever was protective of his human, he was a good person in Magnus’ book. Then, there were Clary and Simon - Magnus loved them, but Alec liked to keep his distance a little bit. Both of them were a bit too loud for Alec’s liking, but Magnus liked him. Especially Simon, he was a lot of fun to make fun of… well, not really make fun of, but Magnus liked teasing him. It was fun. The same went for Jace - it was fun playing with those two. 

And there then there was Alec’s co-worker, Underhill. Of him Magnus was vary off - Alexander had some pretty handsome friends and he made it clear pretty early on that Alec was his. Magnus knew that they were friends and that Underhill had a boyfriend already, but he still marked his territory. It didn't really help the fact that Alec and Underhill would laugh after they'd seen his jealous side, but Alec found it endearing. It felt nice for a change that someone - even if it was only a cat - to care for him so much to the point of getting jealous. Magnus was an amazing cat and he was well aware of that. For he was treated like a royalty and he didn't take Alec for granted. He  _ always _ made sure to let Alec know how much he appreciated him and how much he liked him and seeing Alexander's smile made his heart melt. 

Magnus was just about to announce to the human that he was ready to come out of the bath when he heard noises from what seemed to be the living room. It sounded like Alec and someone else - he couldn’t recognise his voice - were arguing and Magnus’ ears were now perked up and he slowly jumped out of the bath, going onto the towel that Alec prepared for him to dry him and he then dried himself off the best way that he possibly could. Then he slowly came closer to the door and listened - he didn’t know who it was, so he was going to wait for a little bit and listen to what was going on. He was a smart kitty, he was going to be able to figure it out all by himself and pretty soon, meowing angrily, because he didn’t like the person that came to visit. He was yelling at Alexander and Magnus was getting ready to pounce him, because he deserved it. No one talked to Alec like that - Alexander was a precious angel that needed to be respected in his own home. And if he wasn’t going to respect him on his own, Alec was going to force that respect out of him. Magnus had ways, getting his claws ready as he eased in, slowly cracked the door open and he snuck into the living room, hiding behind the couch and he hunched his back, because he was able to figure it out who it was in a heartbeat upon gazing up and seeing the person.

Magnus had never seen him in person, but he knew his face pretty well - he should have, he used his face as a clawing board and he felt his paws itching - ugh, he wanted to scratch him for real. The one who was there in the room with Alec was no other than Patrick himself and Magnus couldn’t even believe that the fucker had the audacity to show himself at Alec’s place - just what the fuck did he want now?! And just when he and Alexander were about to enjoy a lovely dinner. Magnus grumbled and tried not to hiss, but his tail was fluffed up and he was ready to strike at any minute now - he fucker was going down and he was going to suffer. It was going to be slow and painful and Magnus was going to enjoy it!

‘’Get the hell out,’’ said Alec, because he had had it enough. Patrick came over to his place completely unannounced and just when Alec thought that he had moved on and wouldn’t be able to see him anymore, he dared to show his face to him again and Alec gritted his teeth. His heart hurt, twisted in pain, but he wasn’t going to let that show on his face - he would only give him the satisfaction of seeing him down and that was the last thing that Alec wanted to happen - he wasn’t worth the tears anymore. ‘’How dare you waltz back into  _ my _ place and-’’

‘’ _ Our _ place,’’ corrected him Patrick and shoved him away. ‘’And I’m here to collect my things,’’ he said and Alec shuddered. It was true - there was still a wardrobe full of Patrick’s clothes that he wanted to get rid off. ‘’So move and give me back my stuff," said Patrick in a very bossy tone, Magnus slowly creeping up behind him, still keeping himself hidden, but he was going to strike, there were no doubts about that, hissing quietly and Alec only rolled his eyes, bit his lip and then crossed his arms on top of his chest.  _ Fine,  _ he couldn't wait to get rid of his clothes anyway, they were only in a way of Alec moving on really. Plus, they were ugly and Alec was kind of disappointed that he didn't actually burn them at one point - it was what they deserved and he then sighed.

"Oh  _ now _ he calls this place ours," said Alec and rolled his eyes. "How was it ours when you were never home. Too busy screwing other people, were you, Pat?" asked Alec and then pressed his lips together. "Besides you've never really paid the rent so you shouldn't call it an  _ our  _ place," said Alec and then started walking behind Patrick, who was headed over for Alec’s room and Alec pressed his lips together - oh, how much he wanted to smack him as well. ‘’No,’’ said Alec and determinately stepped in front of the door, he wasn’t going to allow Patrick to do as he pleased,  _ especially _ not step inside of his room like that. He then shoved Patrick back and the other one pressed his lips together.  _ ‘’You _ are a guest here, this is  _ my _ place and you will wait in the living room,’’ said Alec. ‘’Bedroom is off limits. I’ll get your stuff, trust me, it’ll be a joy,’’ said Alec and then waited until Patrick went back into the living room despite all of his whining and groaning, his listened. And as soon Patrick stepped away, Alec felt really deflated, like a balloon who ran out of air and he was really tired all of the sudden. He didn’t really think that running into his ex would be actually this difficult, but he was managing just fine and he then nodded, taking in a deep breath and then went to work. He shoved all of the clothes that Patrick had left into a garbage bag - it seemed appropriate!

Patrick was looking around the place, his nose wrinkled as he was waiting, sitting on the couch and was just…  _ rude. _ Magnus was watching him and since the fucker was now staying still, Magnus was going in for the kill (metaphorically). Magnus was beyond pissed at that moment about the things that he overheard before - so he  _ cheated _ on Alexander, too! How dared he?! Oh, Magnus couldn’t even believe that he dared to do that - he should be put in prison at once! And then tortured there! Magnus slowly climbed up the back of the couch, slowly and soundlessly creeping behind Patrick back and he then smiled internally - now this was going to be so much fun! Magnus prepared his claws, baring them and he then prompted himself onto his back legs and  _ jumped _ .

Alec heard a scream that wasn’t human from the living room and he quickly released the bag and ran back into the living room to see what the hell had been going on. Alec expected to see many things, but to see  _ this _ was just… There was Patrick, on his legs, flailing with his hands around, trying to get rid of  _ something _ and Alec’s jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Magnus glued onto his back, hanging there as he was holding himself up with his claws, which were now perfectly rammed into Patrick’s skin and he was hissing and grumbling, his ears drooped and his tail was fluffed up - Alec was in awe. He had never seen Magnus be so aggressive and he tried to get closer to actually help Patrick, but then he burst into laughter when he saw that Magnus was climbing up, to the front.  _ He was aiming for the face, just like Alec had trained him to!  _

‘’ _ How dare you hurt Alexander, you useless piece of shit? _ ’’ was hissing Magnus and then tried to scratch Patrick, but he missed. Pity, but he was trying again. His back had to be clawed out pretty bad though and that gave Magnus and indescribable amount of pleasure and happiness. ‘’ _ You lied, you cheated and now you have the audacity to come back here and disrespect him in his own home. You should be ashamed, you poor excuse of a human, _ ’’ hissed Magnus and Patrick was screaming, trying to hit Magnus, but he was missing as well.

‘’Magnus, what are you doing?’’ asked Alec and then tried to get Magnus off, but the cat wasn’t listening at all - he was in his element and there was no help coming Patrick’s way.

‘’Alec, you idiot, get this monster off of me!’’

‘’Hey, don’t you call my baby a monster,’’ said Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’He’s just protecting me,’’ he added on and Magnus happily meowed in agreement.

‘’ _ I’ll be done soon, Alexander. You can go get the table ready and then we can have that dinner, _ ’’ announced Magnus. ‘’ _ This is just the perfect workout before my dinner. It hurts, doesn’t it, Patrick? _ ’’ carried on the pissed off cat, but before he was able to actually hurt Patrick, Alec was able to pick him up and carry Magnus away. He wasn’t all that concerned for Patrick as he was for Magnus - the fucked was trying to hit the cat, so Alec carried Magnus to safety, holding him in his arms, Magnus still hissing and growling as he was being carried away and he looked up at Alec, who gave him a little wink. Patrick looked like a dishevelled sparrow and he had to admit it that he quite digged the look, trying not to laugh when he saw just how pale the other’s face was and he then pressed his lips together.

‘’That… that thing attacked me!’’ shrieked Patrick and Alec looked down at Magnus and gave him a little kiss on top of his head. Magnus was still hissing, his eyes fixed on Patrick then, who flinched and then started stumbling back. ‘’How… when… the hell did you get a cat?! That thing is feral, you need to get rid of it,’’ commented Patrick as he was straightening his clothes and his hair and Alec only rolled his eyes. 

‘’The only one who I’ll be getting rid of is  _ you _ ,’’ said Alec under his breath and then carried Magnus over to the couch and placed his down. ‘’Okay, I’ll just go get the idiot’s clothes, wait here and be a good boy,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked at Patrick, meowing angrily - the guy was afraid of him! Magnus could see it in his eyes and he was having too much fun with it, hissing again.

‘’ _ Alexander, angel, I can’t make any promises. The guy’s asking for it _ ,’’ replied Magnus with a glare and Alec chuckled.

‘’I’ll be quick, I promise. If you behave, I’ll give you a lot of hugs and kisses,’’ promised Alec and Magnus looked up -  _ now we’re talking _ and Alec had himself a deal. Though, he kept his eyes on Patrick the entire time that Alec was gone, just to make him extra uncomfortable and the guy looked completely terrified, Magnus walking around him, but he didn’t strike again - he was working hard for those hugs and kisses. Alec returned quickly, shoving the plastic bag into his arms and then pushed him out of the apartment. Patrick tried to complain and protest, but Alec was having none of it and a few moments later, the door was locked, the apartment was finally silent and Alec sighed, walking over to the couch and he sat down. ‘’I’m suddenly very tired,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus jumped up next to him.

‘’ _ That guy is such a douche, _ ’’ commented Magnus and shuddered. ‘’ _ I’m so glad that you’re done with him. He doesn’t deserve you. You need someone better, someone who will take care of you and will appreciate you properly, _ ’’ meowed the cat and Alec was only smiling.  _ ‘’Someone who will never make you cry and will always be there for you. Someone… like me, _ ’’ suggested Magnus and if he could, he would be flushing at the moment. He was really glad that Alexander wasn’t able to understand him. 

‘’Ah, you’re the best,’’ said Alec and cracked a smile. ‘’Thank you for protecting me,’’ he then added and winked. Magnus felt proud and he happily meowed - of course, he was always there to protect his human from evil people like that fucker! ‘’Such a good boy,’’ said Alec and then patted Magnus’ head. ‘’But to think that I almost asked him to marry me,’’ said Alec and shuddered, Magnus’ eyes widening just a little bit and he froze. Alexander was about to marry this guy?! Just why in the world would Alec want to do that. ‘’Hey, stop looking at me so judgemental,’’ said Alec and started laughing, because the look on Magnus’ face was hilarious - one could really think that the cat was judging him.

‘’ _ No offense, sunshine, but why the hell would you want to get engaged to that piece of shit? _ ’’

‘’In my defence,’’ said Alec and grinned; he couldn’t believe that he was having such a serious talk with his cat, who didn’t even understand him. ‘’He was very charming at the time. I suppose he knew exactly what to say to get close to me,’’ said Alec and bit his lip. ‘’I mean the first year was happy, you know?’’ asked Alec and Magnus didn’t like this anymore. It made him sad, he wanted to be back in his human form! ‘’But then it all started going downhill about six months ago,’’ said Alec and sighed. ‘’Just a bit over we finally moved in together,’’ said Alec. ‘’He started coming home late, ignoring my texts and calls. Eventually I figured out where he was and well,’’ said Alec, shrugging. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down. ‘’I’m so stupid for not realising it either that he’s been just playing with me.’’

‘’ _ No, this isn’t your fault _ ,’’ meowed Mangus loudly. ‘’ _ I hope you know how amazing and smart you are. You deserve everything and more and I- _ ’’

‘’I even asked my mom to give me the family ring,’’ said Alec and bit his lip. Magnus stopped meowing as Alec stood up and went to the desk, opened its drawer and took out a small ring box from it, making his way to Magnus, who was now curiously watching him and his eyes widened when Alec opened it up. The ring was beautiful, silver and quite large, having the letter  **L ** at the top and Magnus blinked a few times. ‘’How stupid of me would it be to actually propose with it?’’ asked Alec and shook his head. ‘’Luckily I didn’t,’’ he then carried on and looked at Magnus, who was now still watching the ring. 

‘’ _ Oh that thing is gorgeous, Alexander, your family has an amazing taste _ ,’’ commented Magnus and stepped closer to the ring, observing it. ‘’ _ Oh, yes, it would be such a shame to put it on his hands, such a pretty thing can’t be seen together with evil _ ,’’ said Magnus and Alec was only smiling, because it made no sense to him that a cat was so mesmerised with a ring. Maybe he liked it because it was shiny? Magnus liked shiny things - one day he came home and found him bathing in craft glitter that Max left over at his place one day that he and Alec were making a birthday card for their mother. Magnus had somehow managed to find it. 

‘’Do you like the ring? It’s shiny, huh?’’ asked Alec and then took it out of the box, showing it up close to Magnus. ‘’It isn’t a toy, but you can watch all you want,’’ said Alec and winked.

Magnus slowly lifted his paw and touched it. It was so cool! He tried to spin it around and he spent quite a few minutes just observing the ring, touching it here and there and Alec was smiling - just how was Magnus this adorable? ‘’ _ My, my, this seems to be quite old _ ,’’ commented Magnus. ‘’ _ Antique jewelry, huh? _ ’’ asked Magnus, but got no replies. Then again he was more or less only talking to himself. 

‘’One day I hope to find someone that I’ll be able to put it on,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus looked up at him. ‘’My future husband shall wear this,’’ said Alec softly, feeling his cheeks redden and without even thinking, Magnus placed his paw on top of Alec’s hand and Alec looked down, arching an eyebrow.

‘’ _ Oh, I volunteer, _ ’’ announced Magnus. ‘’ _ I so volunteer, _ ’’ said Magnus again and Alec bit his lip, but still didn’t get it.  _ ‘’Pick me! Pick me! _ ’’

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’ _ The ring, Alexander, the ring, _ ’’ said Magnus and tapped Alec’s palm with his paw. ‘’ _ Put a ring on it _ ,’’ said Magnus.  _ ‘’Fuck, I’m so single and ready _ ,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked down again and still didn’t understand what Magnus wanted. Did he want to play with the ring? Just in case, Alec closed the box and Magnus meowed. ‘’ _ Oh, Alexander when I’m back, you’ll see - the ring shall be mine, _ ’’ said Magnus and Alec grinned, kissed Magnus’ head and then put the ring back into its place, but Magnus kept an eye on it. 

‘’ _ My precious _ ,’’ he meowed. 


	5. Chapter 5

It amused Alec just how much in awe Magnus was with the Lightwood family ring - he didn’t even know it why, but Magnus had taken quite the liking at it. That day, when he came back from work, he found the drawer of the desk opened again and the box with the ring was  _ again _ missing. Alec didn’t even know how a cat was able to remember where he put the ring, though Magnus was watching rather closely when he put it away that day. But it was more than just that - one was remembering, but the second was: just how in the world did Magnus manage to open the drawer and take the box out? Though, it wasn’t that difficult for a cat to do - maybe, Alec didn’t know what kind of things the cats were possible these days - but to have him do that every single day? It was like Magnus was obsessed with the ring and he just sighed. He knew where he was going to find his curious kitty - in his room again, probably. On his bed, it was Magnus’ favourite spot to hang around and he just chuckled, slowly closing the drawer and then massaged his temples. Maybe he should put the ring somewhere else, he didn’t want Magnus to lose it even though he knew that he didn’t have any bad intentions. He just happened to like the shine and the sparkle of it. 

Magnus was indeed on Alexander’s bed as he was observing the ring. He was being really careful with it, of course he was! He didn’t want anything to happen to the precious ring that he was going to be wearing one day, Magnus was sure of it. He couldn’t see the future or anything, but he was confident in himself enough to know that Alexander was going to be his one of these days. The potion might be wearing off, Magnus didn’t really know, but he didn’t feel different. More  _ human _ . But his form remained the same. Then again, his mind could be playing tricks on him, he wasn’t too sure. The point being - he took great care of the ring. He had just spent the last half an hour polishing it with his paws and was now happily watching the sparkle.

‘’ _ Ah, my precious _ ,’’ meowed the happily cat and he slowly touched the ring with his paw - he was being gentle like Alexander asked him to do. Alec didn’t seem to be too amused with him taking the ring every single day, but Magnus couldn’t help himself - it was far too tempting and he was happily purring as the wedding march was playing in the background of his imagination and he meowed again. ‘’ _ You shall be mine and you will look great on my finger, just wait and you’ll see _ ,’’ announced the cat and then carefully touched the ring again, slowly turning it around and then an idea popped into his mind - he just had to see how it would look on him! It didn’t matter that he had paws, those were just useless details.

Now, getting the ring onto his other paw was quite the struggle, but in the end he managed to do it and he was completely in awe - the ring was made for him. Magnus was super sure of it and he happily meowing along. ‘’ _ Ah, my precious, you do look amazing on me _ ,’’ meowed Magnus, continuing his monologue.  _ ‘’All we have to do now is convince Alexander to give it to me _ ,’’ meowed Magnus, his tail flailing around as he was thinking.  _ ‘’It’ll be a hassle, but soon I’ll be back, my precious, and I’ll be back for you _ ,’’ said Magnus and then nodded. Magnus really was having the time of his life talking to the ring, but his fun was soon spoiled when Alec stepped inside of the room and placed his hands on top of his sides, but the fond smile remained on his lips - how could he not smile when he saw Magnus ‘wearing’ the ring and he grinned.

‘’Magnus!’’ said Alec, raising his voice in a gentle voice and Magnus looked around. ‘’There you are,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’Just what did I tell you about my family ring?’’ said Alec and Magnus looked down, meowing apologetically. 

‘’ _ Don’t touch, _ ’’ meowed Magnus. ‘’ _ Blablabla. _ ’’

‘’Don’t touch,’’ said Alec and then sat down next to the cat and playfully booped his nose. Magnus wasn’t amused one bit and he just grumbled under his breath - he was just getting to the good part of his imagination. He was about to kiss Alexander! ‘’I know you like the ring, but this thing isn’t for playing, you have so many toys,’’ said Alec and then sighed happily. ‘’Yet you decide to play with this - a typical cat, huh?’’ asked Alec and then slowly took the ring away from Magnus’ paw, but he mused. ‘’Are you getting married?’’ asked Alec jokingly, Magnus wanting to nod, but then the ring was taken from him and he let out a heartbroken howl.

‘’ _ My precious! _ ’’

‘’Aw, don’t be give me that sad look,’’ said Alec and then chuckled, because he could swear that the cat was pouting. In fact, Magnus was pouting  _ and _ sulking at that, his cat ears drooped down and he was meowing under his breath and Alec then grinned, placing the ring back into its box. ‘’Magnus, don’t be angry,’’ said Alec softly and Magnus perked up -  _ oh no, Alexander thought that he was angry with him!  _ That made all of his anger melt away, because he needed to make it up to his human. He needed to show him that he wasn’t angry with him. Maybe he was a little bit annoyed, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a few hugs and kisses. He was going to be back for that ring the next day, anyway, so he just walked up to Alec and then rubbed his head against his palm, making Alec smile. ‘’Saying sorry?’’

Magnus looked up at the human strangely and cocked his head - it was beneath him to apologise to anyone. For he was a mighty cat and cats didn’t know how apologising worked. But one smile from Alec cracked him and he just nodded in agreement.  _ ‘’Yes, I’m sorry, my angel. Please do not get upset with me, for my eyes needed to be blessed thee, _ ’’ meowed Magnus and looked at the ring.  _ ‘’It is my precious, you see, _ ’’ said Magnus, carrying on his little monologue but then he stopped. ‘’ _ Although, you’re more precious to me, _ ’’ meowed the cat and Alec smiled when Magnus hopped on top of his knees and then leaned up to him, placing his paws on top of Alec’s chest, lifting up - he was going in for a kiss and Alec was laughing out loud, because Magnus was adorable when he got clingy and cuddly - Magnus did love showering him with hugs and kisses. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that the cat was coming onto him at times (he wasn’t wrong, though, was he?).

‘’You’re adorable,’’ said Alec happily and picked up the cat, who was meowing non stop and Magnus was happily purring when he found himself above Alec’s head, the human lifting him up and was looking at him -  _ Alexander was indeed his most valuable precious there.  _

‘’ _ Oh, don’t be silly, you’re the adorable one _ ,’’ announced Magnus and then placed his paws on top of Alec’s cheeks and looked down into his eyes. They truly were the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen and he couldn’t stop looking away. The cat seemed mesmerised by something, which made Alec snort and then giggle. Magnus was a strange cat sometimes - a true dork if you may and he just shook his head. ‘’Ah, you little rascal,’’ said Alec in the end and without even thinking he placed a kiss right on top of Magnus’ snout, putting him down and then he sighed. ‘’I hope you weren’t up to something else either while I was gone, you always find something,’’ said Alec and laughed, shaking his head and then he went into the living room, tucking the ring away into a safe spot. Surprisingly, Magnus didn’t follow this time.

Magnus was too busy with trying to  _ breathe _ because Alec didn’t know what he had just done. He had  _ kissed _ him, like  _ kissed-kissed _ him and Magnus was shaking. Oh, he needed a moment to lay down, all of his four legs feeling wobbly and he then shook his head, meowing and he tried not to die, but even if he did - that was a hell of a way to go and he wasn’t complaining at all, for he was kissed by an angel himself! ‘’ _ Be still my beating heart _ ,’’ commanded Magnus, but the heart didn’t listen and it continued racing and it made him feel uneasy.  _ ‘’No seriously, shut the fuck up, I’m the master _ ,’’ meowed the flustered cat and then finally managed to get his breathing under control.

Alec was in the living room, calling Magnus to come and eat - he was probably starving by now, though he left some dry food with him while he was at work. Magnus didn’t touch it though and still refused to eat cat food - human food suited him the best and Alec couldn’t really force him to change his ways. ‘’Magnus, I’ll prepare you something to eat. Come, boy, come here,’’ cooed Alec, but Magnus didn’t run to him like usually and Alec narrowed his eyes - well, that was awfully out of character for Magnus. Maybe he was angry with him for real that he took the ring away from him? Alec rubbed the back of his neck and then made his way into his room, where he found Magnus, still laying down. ‘’Still here, huh,’’ said Alec and chuckled. ‘’Is something the matter? Not hungry?’’

‘’ _ Angel… I can’t stand up _ ,’’ meowed Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. ‘’ _ No, I’m serious, you killed me just now. There it goes, I might have nine life, but with one kiss, you were able to take all of them from me, _ ’’ carried Magnus on. Magnus appeared fine, he was still meowing away like usually, so Alec didn’t get it. Not really. Did he want to be carried? Because if that was so, Magnus just hit a whole new bar of being spoiled. 

‘’Should I carry you?’’

‘’ _ I’m afraid you’ll have to, because look! _ ’’ said Magnus and slowly stood up, but he ended up on the bed again, his legs giving out and Alec was just confused, but in the end he cracked a smile and shook his head. ‘’ _ Hey, don’t laugh at me, you did this, not me _ ,’’ said Magnus, grumbling and Alec only lifted him up and carried him into the kitchen. 

‘’Yeah, yeah, I’ve got you,’’ said Alec and then just shook his head - his adorable little dork was getting spoiled more and more each day.

* * *

‘’Magnus, you know I would love to cuddle more, but I really have to get going,’’ said Alec and then chuckled when the cat only sat on top of his chest and refused to move. It was morning and Alec was already running pretty late, but Magnus wasn’t making it any more easy on him as he refused to let the human go to work that day - he wanted to spend more time with Alexander. In his opinion, it made total sense - it was Friday, so Alec could take a day off and cuddle with him more. Alec was working more and more these days, which didn’t let Magnus have the same amount of hugs and kisses each day - he was running low, so instead of standing up and letting Alec leave, he just laid back down, folded his paws and started purring. He wasn’t leaving Alec, who started laughing.

‘’ _ Nope, today you are mine _ ,’’ announced Magnus and then meowed loudly. ‘’ _ I will not the evil boss have you today, just call in sick or something. I’m worthy of all the hugs and kisses in the world. You came home late yesterday, which left the little poor me all lonely, so I must announce that you’re needed here with me today, _ ’’ meowed Magnus. ‘’ _ I’m the best thing that had ever happened to you, so cuddle me, human _ ,’’ he carried on and Alec chuckled, gently petting the cat’s head and he then just huffed.

‘’Magnus!’’ whined Alec. ‘’My boss will kill me if I’m late  _ again _ ,’’ said Alec and clicked with his tongue. ‘’Come on, be a good boy and listen to me,’’ said Alec and tried to pick Magnus up, but as soon as he touched him, the cat started howling - the noises he was making were scary and Magnus was proud of himself - he was working on that while Alec was aways. He must have finally mastered  _ the _ howl, which made Alec release him and he just laid back down. ‘’You’re gonna get me in so much trouble,’’ said Alec and hid his face into his palms, shaking his head. ‘’ _ Please, _ Magnus, stand up!’’

‘’ _ Nooooooo! _ ’’

‘’You’re heavy, I can’t breathe!’’

‘’ _ Say that again, I dare you human! _ ’’ hissed Magnus and looked down. 

‘’Magnus, no, stop! Are you hissing at me?!’’

Magnus’ eyes widened. ‘’ _ Um, no _ ?’’ he meowed and Alec chuckled. Magnus then brought his face closer to Alec’s and huffed and puffed, making Alec wrinkle his nose up and Magnus gave him an offended look. How dared he make such a mess when it came to him? Maybe he had a bad breath, but there was no need to get so rude! Alexander was really walking on a thin line that day! 

‘’Okay, up you go,’’ said Alec and lifted Magnus up, who started howling again.

‘’ _ No, don’t leave me, _ ’’ whined Magnus and ran to the edge of the bed, but Alec was already standing up.  _ ‘’Hey, don’t you love me? Cuddle me more! Noooooo! My love, come back, Alexander! _ ’’ howled Magnus on and on. He was howling so much that Alec considered staying at home even, because…  _ Magnus was making him feel guilty _ and Magnus knew exactly what to do to make Alec feel that. 

‘’Stop giving me that look,’’ said Alec, wavering and Magnus perked up - oh, ho! It was working. Instead, he just looked down and sadly meowed again. ‘’Magnus!’’ shrieked Alec, but Magnus only sat down and then laid, sighing sadly and he was looking into an empty wall.

‘’ _ Do go, work awaits you, my love _ ,’’ meowed Magnus. ‘’ _ I’ll just sit here and wait for the day to return you back into my arms, though it would be foolish of you to ever leave them _ ,’’ meowed the cat and Alec face-palmed himself. Magnus was really doing this? Oh, Magnus was proud, he deserved an Oscar for such an outstanding performance. ‘’ _ Go, enjoy, while I’ll await here with deep seated turmoil in my heart, my love. _ ’’ Oh, maybe he should do theatre? These lines were really, really good!

‘’Magnus, please, stop being such a drama queen,’’ whined Alec, but the damage was done. He felt guilty and he slowly came back to the bed and he could see Magnus’ ears lifting up, but he didn’t turn to him. Oh, Magnus was so doing this on purpose and yet… it worked. Alec gritted his teeth and then massaged his temples. He was going to let a  _ cat _ manipulate him in staying home.. great. He had a backbone made out of a chocolate bar when it came to Magnus and he gritted his teeth, but then nodded. "Very well," said Alec and rolled his eyes. "You win this time," said Alec and shook his head. "I'll call my boss that I'll be later  _ again, _ " he said and then shuddered - he just knew that his boss wouldn't be too impressed and honestly he couldn't blame him, pressing his lips together. But, Magnus looked very pleased with himself and all that Alec could do was smile: how could he ever be angry at something as cute as Magnus? It would be completely impossible and he then just fondly smiled.

" _ Yay, I win. I get to have you for a bit longer. I mean if it was up to me, you wouldn't go to that forsaken place again. The man is a complete sadist and you deserve something better. Maybe you should invite him over and have me talk to him like I did with you ex, _ " said Magnus and then got his claws ready. Since that day, Alec was completely over his ex. Getting rid of his clothes was sort of a closure that he needed to have  _ plus _ Magnus clawed the shit out of him so Alec considered himself cured of all heartbreak. " _ I do believe our Patrick will stay away for good now that I've taught him a lesson, though I wish I could seriously aim for his eyes. I still had it in me, you know what I mean? Also, you should have burned the fucker's clothes, okay but I'm kind of getting off track. Back to you and me, yes! _ " meowed Magnus happily and Alec arched an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to tell me?" asked Alec and Magnus meowed and he looked annoyed. "Well excuse  _ moi _ for not speaking cat," said Alec and rolled his eyes. Sometimes it felt like they were bickering like two friends and not a cat and an owner. Sometimes Alec got a feeling that Magnus wasn't only a cat - there were a lot of times that it seemed like Magnus understood him and that freaked Alec out just a little bit. But in a good way. Maybe, he still wasn't too sure, but it was kind of cool and he then sighed. "I'll go make some coffee. Feel free to follow me whenever you feel like it, your majesty," joked Alec and Magnus sent him a playful glare, but he then happily meowed. Alec was so funny!

" _ Okay, I'll be with you soon _ ," announced Magnus happily and rolled onto his back and happily meowed, Alec going into the kitchen with a broad smile. In the meantime, Magnus was happily snuggling the pillow, but then decided that it was time for him to go into the kitchen and help Alec - to be his co-barista for the coffee. He helped… spiritually. But just as he was about to jump onto the floor and strut to the kitchen, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and his eyes widened as the pain wasn't going away. He let out a meow of pain and he then rolled onto his side…  _ he was dying.  _ That was it, it was his end! Or so he thought as he howled again in pain and closed his eyes, feeling tears of pain gather in his eyes. He was twisting and turning but the pain wouldn't go away.

Alec just put on the coffee, on the phone with his boss when he heard Magnus' loud howls and meows and he immediately ran into his bedroom, ignoring his boss completely and he felt his stomach turning. What was wrong? It sounded like Magnus was in pain and he wasted no time, the boss yelling into his ear, but Alec didn't listen. Magnus was more important. Alec didn't know what he'd see when he would step in the room, but it wasn't _ that.  _ There was no signs of Magnus, but there was a very naked man laying in  _ his bed.  _ Yes, there was a naked man laying in his bed and Alec froze. Who was that? How did he get into his bedroom?! And what did he do to Magnus?! "I'm sorry, sir, I'll have to call you back. There's a naked stranger in my bed," said Alec and then ended the phone call.

"W-who the hell are you?" stammered Alec and the man looked up at him. His eyes were gold and-

"Alexander?" asked Magnus and then his eyes widened when he heard the sound of his voice and he smiled brightly, extending his arms out. "Oh my god, I'm back, Alexander-" he started but then stopped when he realised that he needed to explain a lot of things to Alec. "Wait, I can explain," said Magnus and was internally screaming;  _ how the fuck am I going to explain?! _


	6. Chapter 6

‘’I can explain,’’ stammered Magnus, but he had no idea how the hell was he going to explain this to Alexander, who was now standing over at the door, completely petrified and was waiting for Magnus’ next move. Just what kind of a pervert was the other one to sneak into his apartment and get into his bed naked? Maybe he was his stalker or something? Though it made no sense to Alec how the hell would he get into his apartment, he was living on the fifth floor, the main entrance was locked, all of the windows were closed as well, but that didn’t make him feel any better. If anything, it only added onto his paranoia - what if he was living in his place for days now? And was waiting for the perfect opportunity to… Alec didn’t even know what the other’s goal could be, but he also didn’t want to know and he shuddered, swallowing thickly, looking around as he was trying to find something to defend himself with. A broom was in the living room, but he couldn’t leave him out of his sight and he felt his heart hammering against his ribcage, because he didn’t know what the other would do - Alec didn’t trust him, all of the colour draining from his face and he flinched when he saw Mangus moving on his bed. He didn’t seem to realise that he was naked.

‘’Oh, I’d like to hear you explain  _ this _ ,’’ muttered Alec under his breath and didn’t dare to breathe, not quite yet. He was wary of Magnus’ every move, hunching his back, prepared to strike back of the naked stranger would try to do something to him. Magnus was fucked, he was so fucked and he was very well aware of that. He couldn’t even imagine what the hell was going in Alec’s mind - just who wouldn’t be freaked out to find a complete (naked) stranger in their bed?! Magnus swallowed thickly and he looked down. He didn’t want Alec to find out the way that he just did. Magnus honestly thought that his father would find an antidote potion that Magnus would drink and then magically transform in front of Alec’s eyes - that way would at least be more chances that Alec would find it believable. 

Just what the hell was he supposed to say -  _ hey, sorry to freak you out, but I’m actually your cat that have just magically transformed into a human. Oh and by the way, I’m a shapeshifter!  _ Yeah, that wasn’t going to work out and Magnus needed a plan, which he didn’t have at all. He was making up as he went along, but now his mind was completely blank and he was shaking. Alec was going to kick him out and never want to speak to him again, not that Magnus would blame him after  _ this _ , but it still hurt and he blinked a few times. Maybe it would be just the best to pull off the bandaid and tell Alec the truth and hope for the best. It couldn’t be any worse than it already was. Alexander already thought the worst of him - probably - so Magnus took in a deep breath and sat up, still completely oblivious that he should probably cover up a little bit. Being a cat for almost two months didn’t really give him much opportunities to worry about clothes.

Alec pressed his lips together as Magnus sat up and tried not to stare  _ down _ , but it was kind of hard not to and the more he tried to focus to look somewhere else, the harder it was. There was no denying that the stranger in his bed was quite attractive. Ah, that didn’t really do him much justice, because he was  _ a lot _ attractive, but Alec knew that he needed to think with his right head, because handsome didn’t really equal a sane human being, especially not if they just decided to waltz into your apartment and take off all of their clothes and- Alec cleared his throat and then took in a deep breath. ‘’How-how did you get inside in the first place?’’ asked Alec and Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but then nothing came out. ‘’Who even are you?’’ he asked again and pressed his lips together - the other was being completely silent, which didn’t really give Alec much comfort and he just shifted on his feet and cleared his throat when he found his eyes to be wandering down again. He had a good body, noticed Alec and then quickly snapped his eyes up, a faint flush coming upon his cheeks, but he ignored it for the time being. 

‘’Um,’’ said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. ‘’Okay, I know that this will sound very strange, but my name is actually Magnus,’’ he said painfully slowly and Alec narrowed his eyes and didn’t really know what to do with that information, but his eyes quickly widened and he started looking around.  _ Magnus, where the hell was Magnus?!  _ Alec could hear the cat being in pain before and he felt dread coming upon him - this fucker did something to his cat and he felt anger bubbling within him.

‘’My cat!’’ said Alec and marched towards him. ‘’You, you did something to Magnus! Tell me, where the fuck is he?’’ asked Alec and didn’t really bother with keeping his voice down when it came to Magnus. He was still looking around, but the cat was nowhere to be seen and Magnus shuddered. Oh, great, now he thought that he hurt the cat. His luck with Alexander was getting worse and worse and Magnus dragged his tongue over his lower lip and took in a deep breath. ‘’Give me my cat back! I’m calling the police, that’s it,’’ said Alec and then grabbed his phone out of his pocket again. ‘’You’ll be-’’

‘’No, Alexander, wait,’’ said Magnus quickly and stood up in all his naked glory and Alec’s jaw dropped… so did his phone. Right onto the floor and he groaned. ‘’I’m… okay, I know that this will sound really strange again, but you have to believe me,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I’m Magnus, I’m the  _ cat _ ,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked at him completely dumbfounded and Magnus groaned. ‘’Ugh, this isn’t how I wanted you to find out, trust me,’’ said Magnus and then started panicking, walking around in circles and Alec felt his throat getting dry - he had quite a nice bottom and-  _ Alec, focus!  _ This guy thought that he was a cat and Alec didn’t know if he should laugh or-

‘’You’re telling me that you’re the  _ cat _ Magnus?’’ asked Alec and then blinked a few times, Magnus slowly nodding. ‘’Yeah, right and I’m Willy Wonka, welcome to my chocolate factory,’’ said Alec sarcastically and Magnus rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t too surprised by the reaction if he was being honest. ‘’If you’re actually trying to sell me this bullshit then I have very bad news for you, I’m not falling for it,’’ said Alec, but shuddered when the guy looked into his eyes, because they were  _ gold _ . No normal human had gold eyes and they looked similar to Magnus’ if he was being honest. But he just quickly shook his head - he was wearing contact lenses, he had to be! Alec wasn’t a fool, he was a smart, intelligent and-

‘’I’m not  _ lying _ ,’’ whined Magnus and then tried to find a way to prove it. ‘’Look, look, I’ll prove it to you,’’ said Magnus and then took in a deep breath. ‘’You! You found me on a tree in the park and you took me back home, you took care of me and-and,’’ said Magnus and started panicking. ‘’You cooked me nice meals and you gave me baths and we took care of your ex, Patrick,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Still sorry that I didn’t aim for the eyes,’’ he said under his breath and Alec’s jaw was hanging open again, because  _ how in the world did this guy know all of that?!  _ He was spying on him, right?! He was some kind of a secret agent that had secret cameras installed in his apartment! Alec was always the one to come up with crazy conspiracy theories, but in this case it actually made sense. ‘’You showed me the family ring and I liked it a bit too-’’

‘’No, no, no, stop it,’’ said Alec and placed his finger up to make Magnus stop talking. ‘’I don’t want to hear more of…  _ this _ ,’’ he said and gestured towards Magnus, looking around the room. ‘’So, where are they?’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’Secret cameras that you use to spy on me,’’ said Alec and was looking around the room still. Magnus face-palmed himself and he groaned, following Alec. ‘’There has to be some, maybe in the living room,’’ said Alec and then huffed. ‘’So you’re like a spy or-’’

‘’Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and rolled his eyes.

‘’Don’t call me that,’’ said Alec with a flush, because he liked it too much - he actually liked the way he said his full name, but pretended not to like it. ‘’You,’’ said Alec and turned around, his voice trailing off when he noticed how close Magnus was to his face and he shuddered. ‘’You should really put on some clothes,’’ muttered Alec finally and Magnus looked down, but didn’t look too phased by the fact that he realised that he was naked.

‘’Oh, I’m naked,’’ said Magnus and then nodded. ‘’Makes sense, the clothes don’t shrink with me when I turn into a cat,’’ said Magnus calmly, Alec shaking his head - so he was still going with this charade, huh?! ‘’Look, I’m not a spy,’’ said Magnus and Alec made a step back, looking down and then he noticed the collar around Magnus’ neck. It was Magnus’ collar and he looked up.

‘’You have Magnus’ collar, how-’’

‘’Oh, yes,’’ said Magnus and looked down, touching it and he then sighed. ‘’Now, this is magical, all of us shapeshifters have it,’’ said Magnus and then rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’It’s kind of an indicator… I don’t know, it gives us special powers, but I don’t like it very much,’’ said Magnus.

‘’A shape… what?!’’

‘’Shapeshifter, I’m a shapeshifter,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I always sucked changing into my animal form and because I wanted to impress my father I might have made a potion and drank it and got stuck as a cat. I couldn’t change back and then you found me,’’ said Magnus, telling Alec the truth. ‘’I… I suppose the effects ran out, finally,’’ said Magnus and then crossed his arms on top of his chest, but Alec’s brain was melting. Magnus was completely serious, he wasn’t kidding and Alec was shaking.

‘’This has to be some kind of a joke,’’ said Alec. ‘’Am I getting Punk’d?’’ asked Alec. ‘’Did Jace and Izzy set you up to this?’’ he asked as he still refused to believe and Magnus sighed. 

‘’Alexa… Alec,’’ said Magnus, but then corrected himself after he saw Alec flinching. ‘’I’m telling the truth!’’ said Magnus and Alec laughed.

‘’Yeah? Then prove it - turn into a cat!’’ challenged him Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened - oh, Alexander had a point! How couldn’t he think of that before! Yes, all that he had to do was to turn into a cat and all of his problems would be solved.

‘’You’re a genius, Alexander, as expected!’’ said Magnus and then stepped back, making Alec flush, but he didn’t dwell on it too much. Magnus nodded and then sat onto the bed, closing his eyes and then took in a deep breath, trying to concentrate. He was determined to show Alec off and he was sure that he could do it - he was a cat for two weeks, so he was sure that he was a pro. Alas, he was wrong and he tried really hard, but nothing happened. Alec was looking at Magnus, eyebrow raised, arms crossed on top of his chest and he was tapping with his foot against the floor, which was deconcentrating Magnus. ‘’Could you please stop that? I can’t concentrate,’’ whined Magnus and Alec snorted.

‘’Ah, yes, sorry, Mr Shapeshifter,’’ said Alec and then leaned against the wall. ‘’Do go on, I’m waiting to see you turn into a cat,’’ joked Alec and Magnus grumbled, closing his eyes and then nodded.  _ Okay, again, nice and slow. Be one with the cat, the cat is you and you are the cat.  _ ‘’Now it just looks like you’re pooping,’’ commented Alec and started laughing. He shouldn’t laugh when this madman was in his apartment, but he couldn’t help it.

‘’Not helping,’’ said Magnus, his cheeks red with embarrassment. ‘’Stop laughing, you’re being very mean, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and pouted - Alec realised;  _ he was fucking adorable. _ ‘’I can do this, I am amazing and you’ll see… a cat is soon coming,’’ said Magnus, still pouting and then closed his eyes again, focusing and he finally felt something happen. He felt cat ears growing, a tail coming up and he smiled.  _ Yes, finally, it was happening.  _ And Alec’s jaw dropped to the floor, because Magnus wasn’t lying! He was growing a cat tail and ears and he took in a surprised gasp and covered his mouth, Magnus happily smiling. But as soon as his magic came, it went away and his transformation ended mid way - he was still a human, stuck with cat ears and a tail and he groaned. ‘’Oh, fuck my life,’’ whined Magnus and stood up, his tail flailing around angrily. ‘’Again, fucking again… Oh I hate myself so much, can you believe this Alexander?’’ asked Magnus sadly. ‘’Look at me!’’ he said and pointed to himself. ‘’And now I can’t change back, now this is just fantastic,’’ he said and hissed like a cat. Alec’s jaw dropped and he didn’t dare to move. ‘’That’s it, I give up,’’ said Magnus and plopped onto the bed.

Alec was just keeping his distance for a little while as he was still in shock and he shuddered. He just… a whole new world had just opened for him and he just needed a while to process all of this and he huffed. Okay, so Magnus was a shapeshifter, yes all made sense (nope, it didn’t). Alec didn’t want to believe it, but what he had just seen - Magnus changing in front of his eyes, even if it wasn’t fully, made him a believer even if it sounded completely far fetched and ridiculous. Maybe it was some kind of an illusion, but he didn’t think so. The tail and the ears looked real, just like the ones that Magnus had, but larger and he huffed, biting into his lower lip. Magnus was too busy with feeling sorry for himself on the bed, but it was okay as Alec still needed to remember how breathing worked and he nodded to himself. Okay, so Magnus was a cat, that was a human and was living with him for the last two months. It kind of made sense, at times Magnus didn’t seem like a normal cat. That explained why and he then rubbed his temples. 

Alec slowly stepped to Magnus, but still kept a little bit of a distance and he rubbed his palms together. He needed to make sure that it was a real tail - it looked like a real one, but one could never be too sure, so he slowly crept up behind Magnus, who had his face now stuffed into the pillow and was cursing himself for being so useless. Alec’s eyes stopped on the tail and the curiosity got the best of him as he slowly bent down, touching and stroking the tail. The reaction that he got was hilarious as Magnus was completely caught off guard and he let out a loud meow. Yep, Magnus meowed and Alec quickly withdrew his hand - right, Magnus didn’t like his tail being stroked and he was just-

‘’Alexander, I thought we had a deal - the tail is off limits!’’ hissed Magnus and quickly curled the tail up to him and finally covered himself with a blanket and Alec pressed his lips together. Magnus’ cheeks were red and his cat ears were drooping down and he just looked… too adorable. Seeing Magnus in this half-cat form made Alec feel things and he cleared his throat, apologising and Magnus only waved it off, but his heart was still hammering and he placed a hand over his chest. 

‘’The tail is real,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus glanced at him.

‘’Of course it’s real,’’ said Magnus, offended. Alec saw Magnus’ tail wrap itself around his own leg and he shuddered. If that wasn’t the cutest shit then he didn’t know what was. Alec’s heart was melting and he huffed, slowly sitting down onto the edge of the bed as well and then clasped his hands together and nodded. 

‘’Let’s say I believe you,’’ said Alec and saw how quickly Magnus’ cat ears perked up. ‘’I’m not saying that I do, but let’s say hypothetically that I do,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded. Okay, that was enough for him… for now. He knew that this must had been a huge shock for Alec. ‘’You lived with me for nearly two months, just what was your goal then?’’ asked Alec and Magnus sighed. ‘’You mooched off me for two months and-’’

‘’I wanted to go home,’’ said Magnus, interrupting Alec quickly and got upset for real then. ‘’I tried, but every time I tried to leave, I couldn’t,’’ he said and looked away.

‘’And why is that?’’

‘’You… looked so sad,’’ said Magnus softly. ‘’It would’ve broken your heart if I just left, so I stayed,’’ said Magnus and Alec felt like a jerk then. ‘’I didn’t…  _ mooch _ off,’’ said Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Maybe I was being… needy, but I never thought of it that way,’’ he then said and Alec sighed, pressing his lips together and then he nodded.

‘’I know, I’m sorry for even thinking that.’’

‘’Good, you should be,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I really care for you, you know,’’ said Magnus and then silence fell between them. And as soon as that happened, doom crept into Alec’s heart - Magnus wasn’t a real cat, Magnus was going to leave and go home. Magnus wasn’t going to be there waiting for him anymore when he’d come back home now that he was back and he didn’t know how he felt about that. It made him feel lonely and sad. But he understood that Magnus had his own life and-

‘’So I suppose you’ll be leaving now,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus looked at him.

‘’You want me to leave?’’ asked Magnus with such genuine sadness that made Alec quickly shake his head.

‘’Of course not,’’ said Alec. ‘’I don’t, but… I mean you have a place of your own, so… I don’t know… you have your own life, so-’’ started back paddling Alec and Magnus gave him a little smile.

‘’Ah-ha, you don’t want me to leave!’’ pointed out Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. ‘’As expected, really,’’ said Magnus and nodded. ‘’Cats are the man’s best friend and-’’

‘’Isn’t that supposed to be dogs?’’

‘’It’s cats,’’ said Magnus, determined. ‘’Trust me - takes one to know one. It’s cats,’’ insisted Magnus and Alec snorted. Okay, now he could believe that this was his Magnus and he started cracking up a little bit, but he then pressed his lips together. ‘’It’s not I can leave any time soon now - look at me!’’ said Magnus and pointed to his head. ‘’Ugh, I so suck at shapeshifting,’’ said Magnus and hid his face into his palms. 

‘’I don’t know, it’s kind of adorable,’’ escaped past Alec’s lips and Magnus perked up.

‘’Did you just call me adorable?’’ asked Magnus and Alec flushed. He had called Magnus adorable many times, but it was different then. Now, he said it to a  _ person _ not a cat and he was only flushing. He stood up abruptly and walked to the door. Magnus happily waggled his tail and Alec flushed even more.

‘’Oh for God’s sake, put on some clothes,’’ said Alec and marched out of his room and Magnus started laughing loudly, wrapping his arms around his stomach and he just happily sighed. He still needed to call his dad that he changed back, but for now he was going to salvage this moment. He put on a sweater that was too baggy even for Alec. It came down to his mid-thighs, so he decided that he was covered up enough - putting on pants with a tail would be highly uncomfortable was what he decided on. 

And as he paraded around the apartment dressed like that, Alec needed to sit down, because  _ fuck.  _

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Magnus considered himself a good boy that day - he was very busy and he was very proud of himself of all the things he had done. He did Alec’s laundry, vacuumed the entire apartment and was at the moment trying to cook Alexander and himself dinner. Alec had done so much for him during the two months that he spent as a cat, so now Magnus was trying to repay him back and he was happily humming along as he was reading the recipe for the dinner. It seemed easy enough - all he had to do was to follow the instructions. Cooking was kind of brewing potions, he thought and he rubbed his palms together. He was sure that it was going to be easy enough. The only problem was that he sucked at brewing potion - the last time that he tried to brew one, didn’t really end up well, now did he? But, he ignore all of that. Magnus never really cooked as his father would always spoil him to the fullest, but now he was ready, at least he felt ready as he was pumping himself up in the kitchen to finally start getting to it. Alexander was soon going to finish work!

It’s been around a week since Magnus turned back. Half of, he was still stuck in the half cat form and he was too embarrassed to let his father know. He had told him that he was back, but that was it - he asked of his father not to come and see him. It was enough to fuck up that potion, so he didn’t want his Papa to think that he was completely useless, because he wasn’t. Magnus was a stubborn man, even more stubborn as a cat, so there he was, still staying at Alexander’s. He couldn’t go home as he would die from embarrassment if his father would see him like that so Alec took pity on him and allowed him to stay with him. Currently, Magnus Bane, the shapeshifter, was Alec’s roommate and things were definitely interesting for Alec, because… it was really hard to focus around Magnus, who wouldn’t put on proper clothes even if he begged him to. And he couldn’t really force him as he would start whining about his aching tail. So, Alec was trying his best not to pass out, because Magnus was…  _ hot.  _

Magnus was proud to announce that he and Alexander were growing close, happily humming and he then sighed happily. Yes, Alec still liked him, but Magnus missed all of the cuddles and kissed he had gotten in his cat form. He wished Alec would still give him those, but he wouldn’t for some reason. It would be just too awkward for Alec and he was a shy one, was what Magnus soon found out and it was adorable. Alec would flush a lot of the times or would go into his room and not come out of there for a few hours if they happened to have an argument. It wasn’t really an argument, it was just Magnus being cocky and teasing Alexander, but he really couldn’t help himself, biting his lip and he was literally shining. He couldn’t wait to have Alec back from work that day - he was going to be so impressed and happy to see what he did for him, Magnus’ heart skipping a bit and he happily purred.

Ah, yes, this was kind of weird. He would still meow, purr or hiss when his emotions would get the best of him - it was really annoying not to have these things under control anymore, his tail happily flailing around the room and he sighed happily. He was really excited, cracking his knuckles and then tied an apron around his waist. The apron fit perfect and it was a lot more comfortable than the sweater. Of course Magnus wasn’t wearing anything under it, it would ruin the aesthetics, you see. Not thinking of it too much Magnus went to check up on the recipe and then he started thinking, because that suddenly seemed like a lot of work and he sighed. But! For Alexander, he was going to push himself out of his comfort zone and then he happily hummed. 

‘’Okay, let’s see,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Oh, they say it’ll only take ten minutes, I can do this,’’ said Magnus and then smiled. Only ten minutes, that was nothing! Magnus was pretty sure that he would be able to handle a simple spaghetti with tomatoes - it was going to be a piece of cake, if he said so himself. ‘’Olive oil, garlic, salt, pepper, canned tomatoes, cheese… wow, that sure does sound a lot of ingredients for only a ten minute recipe, I don’t think they’re being really truthful, they lie,’’ said Magnus and narrowed his eyes. ‘’It takes ten minutes for me only to get all of these… and what is dried oregano?’’ whined Magnus and then sighed. Ah, he knew what it was, but he couldn’t find any at Alexander’s place. Did he really check if Alec had all of the needed ingredients for the pasta? Of course, he didn’t. He just assumed that they would somehow magically appear in front of him. Asmodeus always had everything for potions, so he assumed Alec had too. But, boy, was he wrong.

‘’He doesn’t have cheese,’’ shrieked Magnus and then started walking around. He managed to locate the essentials, but the details… it was all in the details when it came to fine cooking and he lacked in that department, walking around the kitchen, his cat ears drooped down as he was stressed out. ‘’Okay, I’ll just improvise,’’ said Magnus and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Yes, improvising shall bear be great results,’’ he said. ‘’I mean Alec won’t notice the change, right?’’ asked Magnus and then started nervously laughing, sighing and then he clicked with his tongue. Magnus looked at the clock and he flinched - he had just spent fifteen minutes looking for all that he needed and he was really behind. ‘’Shit, fuck, Alec will soon be home, I have to hurry,’’ he said to himself and then stepped in front of the stove. 

‘’A pot, I need a pot!’’ said Magnus and then hurried to the other side of the kitchen and then grabbed a huge pot. ‘’Salt plus water, bring to a boil,’’ said Magnus and did just that, smiling. ‘’Look at me, I’m cooking,’’ said Magnus and then smiled. ‘’Amazing. Okay, wait for the water to boil. Make the sauce in the meantime,’’ said Magnus and then waggled his eyebrows. ‘’Pssh, I’m totally nailing this,’’ he said and then shook his head. ‘’Ten minutes? Please, mine will be done in five,’’ he said, his arrogance getting the best of him. ‘’So I just dump all of these in here and then just stir it?’’ asked Magnus and the nodded. ‘’Seems simple enough, let’s go,’’ said Magnus and was happily humming. ‘’Alexander will be so surprised,’’ he said happily, feeling his heart fasten and he pressed his lips together. ‘’I can’t wait!’’

* * *

Alec was tired, work was hell that day and all that he wanted to do was to hurry back home and just spend a quiet evening with the company of the book, but he knew that it wasn’t going to happen with Magnus waiting for him back at home. Alec had a little smile when Magnus came to his mind and he sighed. Magnus was very fond of Alec and he noticed that - Alec liked him too. Magnus had a very bubbly personality and he never really failed to cheer Alec up - kind of like the cat version of him and Alec appreciated him a lot. In fact, he couldn’t wait to be home with loud Magnus to ‘’bother’’ him. It wasn’t really bothering, of course not, Alec loved that Magnus would push him out of his comfort zone even if he wasn’t ready to admit it out loud yet. Also, Magnus stuck like that - in half cat form and half human form was adorable as hell and he couldn’t stop looking at him. Even if it was more than a week since then, Alec was still in awe and he bit into his lip, stepping out of the elevator and headed over for his apartment, humming happily as he looked down at the little plastic bag that he was carrying.

As it turned out, Magnus was quite a sweet tooth in his human form and as Alec passed by a bakery on his way home, he couldn’t resist getting Magnus a few cupcakes and just the sheer joy on Magnus’ face when he would see the surprise made Alec warm up inside and he couldn’t wait to gift them to him. Even if his day sucked as work, he knew that it was going to soon get better and he happily took in a deep breath, unlocking the apartment and then he stepped inside, wanting to call out to Magnus, but his jaw dropped because as soon as he stepped inside of the apartment, he could smell  _ disaster.  _ Something was burning in the kitchen and Alec quickly placed down the muffins in the living room, took off his jacket and then hurried into the kitchen, where he saw… a complete mess unfold in front of his eyes. 

There he saw Magnus, who was on the verge of tears trying to clean up the mess that he had made. He had somehow managed to spill all of the water from the spaghetti on the floor when he wanted to drain the pasta (luckily, the pasta was okay and still edible). And as he was trying to clean up  _ that _ part of the mess, he had forgotten to turn off the stove and the sauce started burning, making him completely fall into his despair and he felt so useless. He was trying to clean up the mess, turning off the stove, but he ended up burning his finger and was now holding his hand under the running cold water to ease the pain. He heard someone stepping inside and his heart fell onto the pit of his stomach and he turned quickly, too quickly, slipping on the wet floor that he didn’t end up wiping until the end and he ended on the floor. Everything hurt, but the most hurt his pride. And the fact that he couldn’t do something this once for Alec. Instead of welcoming him home with a warm meal, he just created more work for him and he whined.

‘’Magnus, are you okay?’’ asked Alec and quickly hurried over to Magnus, who didn’t want to stand up. He much rather on the floor and feel sorry for himself - he was a hazard and he felt so bad about it. ‘’Magnus, come on, get up,’’ said Alec softly and then helped Magnus sit up, Magnus wincing when Alec touched the place that he burned before and Alec quickly released. ‘’Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to grab too strong,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked down, cheeks red with embarrassment.

‘’No, no… I burned myself before,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened.

‘’You  _ what _ ?!’’ asked Alec and grabbed Magnus’ wrist, looking at the burned spot and he shuddered. Yep, Magnus’ finger was really red, so he made him sit by the table and then he went to grab some ice from the freezed, wrapping it around a clean cloth and then placed it onto Magnus’ finger, who flinched, but then thanked him. ‘’Does it hurt a lot? I’ll go grab the first aid kit and-’’

‘’No, Alexander, you don’t have to,’’ sniffled Magnus softly and shook his head.

‘’But you’re on the verge of tears, it has to hurt and-’’

‘’No,’’ said Magnus and smiled sadly. ‘’I mean yes it hurts, but it’s not that,’’ muttered Magnus. ‘’I, um, I just realised how useless I am,’’ said Magnus and then looked down. ‘’I mean look at this, I can’t even cook a simple dinner without creating a mess,’’ said Magnus and then bit his lip. ‘’A-all I wanted to do was to make you something for a change and-and I couldn’t even do that,’’ said Magnus sadly and Alec felt his heart swelling and then breaking.  _ Magnus wanted to cook for him _ , thought Alec and felt himself getting a bit choked up.  _ Someone _ never cooked for him… well, he never did anything nice for him if he was being honest. It was Alec, who was always giving and giving, but he never received anything back in return. So, this… having someone cook him a simple meal made him emotional and he bit his lip.

‘’You cooked for me?’’ asked Alec with a silent voice and Magnus shrugged.

‘’I tried, but I failed,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’Look, don’t you worry, Alexander, I’ll clean this all up, okay?’’ asked Magnus and then rubbed his palms together. ‘’You just sit here and I’ll have this place clean in no time. Then I’ll order us a pizza or something,’’ said Magnus, still feeling bad. But, Alec only shook his head and then sighed happily.

‘’Thank you,’’ said Alec softly. ‘’My ex never cooked for me,’’ he said under his breath, but Magnus heard it and his eyes widened when he saw Alec going for his plate nonetheless and then he served himself the dinner. Magnus quickly protested - Alexander couldn’t eat that, it was burned!

‘’No, hey, you don’t have to eat that to make me feel better,’’ said Magnus. ‘’It’s okay, I won’t get offended… it’s burned,’’ said Magnus and Alec only shrugged it off.

‘’Nah, only the bottom half is burned. See, if I don’t scrape too much, the sauce if perfectly fine,’’ said Alec and winked. Magnus perked up and followed Alec back to the stove and saw that Alec was actually right. Magnus was just in too much of a hurry to see that before and he sighed in relief -  _ okay, the dinner wasn’t completely ruined.  _ Maybe one wouldn’t be able to taste the burnt parts too much and he got himself a plate as well, wanting to eat with Alec. It was always better to eat with other people and he patiently waited for Alexander, then he followed him back to the table, shyly smiling when he saw how happy Alec looked. 

“So, um, bon apetite, I guess?” asked Magnus and then was on the edge, Alec nodding and he then smiled because he saw that Magnus was waiting for him to start eating - he honestly found that so adorable and he then cleared his throat and tried not to think about how much Magnus was staring at him. If he’d stare any more he’d drill holes into his head and he then only dug in, smiling after the first bite and he then just hummed in delight - it wasn’t bad. It wasn’t that bad at all, especially if Magnus had never cooked before like he had told him before and he then took in a deep breath. “So, how is it?” asked Magnus, almost whispering and Alec chuckled.

“It’s pretty good,” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped - Alexander had to be lying. There was no way that it could actually taste good, especially after everything that went down in the kitchen and then he leaned closer to Alec.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty sure, yes.”

“You’re not just saying that to make me feel better, right?” asked Magnus, because he still refused to believe that he managed to create something that was edible and didn’t end up in the trash. Alec only started laughing and he just nodded, Magnus perking up, so he decided to try a bite of it himself and his eyes widened. “Oh, my God, this is actually pretty good,” he said as he was completely in awe with himself and he then cleared his throat. Oh, if only his father could see him now! Asmodeus liked to tease him that Magnus depended on him way too much and that he was way too spoiled - which he was, but that wasn’t the point. He managed to prove to his father that he was able to do something on his own and he could be pretty badass, so yes, Magnus was beyond proud and he happily purred.

“You’re purring,” said Alec out loud and Magnus quickly covered his lips, cheeks bright red, but the purring didn’t stop, of course it didn’t as his body would never listen to him when it was the time and he started cursing, hissing, but he soon went back to purring. He couldn’t help it - Alexander’s compliment made him feel so happy, pressing his cold hands against his red cheeks and he shuddered. Alec had to notice it by now - that he was head over heels for him. It was just so obvious - even the densest person would be able to read him like an open book. But maybe Alec was even tougher cookie to crack when it came to  _ love _ , who knew. Magnus swallowed thickly. “How come you cooked?” asked Alec and Magnus was snapped back to reality.

“I just wanted to do something for you,” muttered Magnus and then looked down feeling shy again and he huffed. Ugh, Alexander really turned him into a blushing and stuttering school boy, it was really annoying, but also refreshing! “I, um I also vacuumed the place and did your laundry,” carried on Magnus and Alec perked up.

“You didn’t have to-”

“I know,” said Magnus and nodded. He knew that Alec would never ask anyone to do that for him, but this was different. “I  _ wanted _ to do something for you. You always come back from work so tired and after everything that you’ve done for me so far, I just… I wanted to. I wanted to see your smile and, well,” said Magnus and slowly looked up at Alec, who was silent. Alec Lightwood was completely speechless and he cleared his throat. “Is everything okay?” asked Magnus softly and all he got as a reply was a pet on his head because Alec was too choked up to say anything. Before Magnus was about to say something as well, Alec pressed a kiss on top of his head and then went back to eating in silence.

Magnus, however, couldn’t muster even a bite  _ because Alexander had just kissed his head and he was screaming internally.  _

* * *

“Indeed, one day you shall be mine,” said Magnus, who was at the moment talking to the family ring. Alec was busy with the shower, so Magnus dared to sneak to see the Lightwood family ring. He hadn’t touch it ever since turning back and now he was completely in awe, because he had it on his finger and he was admiring it in its full potential. Ah, it was like it was made for him, thought Magnus and happily bit lip, his eyes shining as he was observing the beauty. “Damn, it’s stunning,” said Magnus and then chuckled. “My precious,” he then said but then wrinkled his nose when he heard himself say that out loud. It sounded better in  _ cat _ , like this he sounded too much like that Lord of the Rings characters and he then only sighed, shaking his head and went back to admiring the beauty of his  _ precious _ . 

“Maybe one day, if I’m lucky enough, you could truly become mine,” said Magnus and then felt his cheeks reddening just a little bit. “I wonder what Alexander would think if he knew what I meant back then,” said Magnus and shuddered, shaking his head and then he extended out his hand, again admiring how the ring looked on his finger. “If I ever shall be so lucky,” said Magnus and then sadly smiled. He didn’t even know if Alexander liked him like that. Perhaps it was still too early, the thing that he had with Patrick was pretty serious if Alec was thinking of actually asking him to marry him, so Magnus decided to just keep his fantasies for himself for a little longer. Though, that kiss earlier… Magnus shook his head and then sighed. 

“Magnus, should we watch TV?” asked Alec, who was apparently all done with the shower already, coming out of the bathroom and Magnus panicked - he didn’t want Alexander to see him with his ring again. Magnus wanted to hide the evidence of his actions, but when he wanted to take the ring off, it wouldn’t come off and he froze, desperate to get the ring off, but it wouldn’t budge and he groaned, again tugging onto the ring, but it was there, for good and he pressed his lips together, quickly tucking the box back into the drawer and then hid the hand behind his back - just in time too, because Alec had just stepped inside of the living room and Magnus started laughing nervously. 

“Sure, what do you wanna watch?” asked Magnus and started nervously laughing. 

“Um,” said Alec, suspicious of the way Magnus was acting. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure, don’t worry,” said Magus, keeping his hands behind his back. “So, that movie?” he asked and then Alec nodded, agreeing to pick something. Meanwhile, Magnus was having a meltdown because  _ what the hell was he going to do now? The ring was stuck on his finger! _ ‘’I’m so fucked,’’ he moaned. 


	8. Chapter 8

‘’Magnus, what happened to the ring?’’ asked Alec a few days later and Magnus flinched. Magnus had been acting kind of distant these days, it’s been a few days since the ring got stuck onto his finger and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get it off. He tried countless numbers of tips and tricks from the Internet, but none of them worked for some reason. It was like the ring was sealed on his finger and he hated himself for it. That was what he got for sticking his nose into things that didn’t belong to him. This was the universe punishing him in the most cruel way possible and he could just hope that Alexander wouldn’t find out, though that was kind of impossible since the two of them lived together. Magnus had been keeping this up for a few days now, but it was weekend at the moment, which meant that Alexander was home all day and that… was a problem as Magnus tried his best to avoid Alec, but all he managed to achieve was to appear more suspicious, so Alec got curious what the hell Magnus’ problem was and he soon found out. 

Out of sheer curiosity, he decided to go check up on the family ring and surprise, surprise… it wasn’t there. He kind of suspected this to happen and he just hoped that Magnus didn’t lose it. Oh, his mother would kill him if he happened to lose their family ring and he was nervous, hoping that Magnus would just tell him the truth. Maybe they could find it again, it wasn’t like his apartment was huge or anything, so he took in a deep breath and watched how Magnus slowly peeked inside of the room, keeping his hands hidden behind his back, though he was wearing Alec’s gloves, which didn’t look suspicious at all. At all. Magnus’ tail was wrapped around his leg and his ears were bowed down, because he knew that Alec was going to scold him and he was preparing himself for it. 

‘’Um, what ring?’’ asked Magnus, pretending to be dumb and Alec gave him an unamused look. Magnus tried to act casual, slowly walking into the room, keeping his hands in the pockets of the oversized sweater and he then whistled. ‘’There was a ring?’’ asked Magnus and then hummed. ‘’Hmm, what ring? I never heard anything about a ring,’’ said Magnus and Alec was tempted to start laughing, because all of the evidence pointed to Magnus and his guilt. He was a terrible liar and Alec couldn’t hold it in much longer, swallowing back his chuckles and he then stood up, carrying the empty box, Magnus looking really nervous and he then looked up at the ceiling and he started whistling.

‘’Seriously?’’ deadpanned Alec and Magnus looked at him slowly. ‘’The ring that you couldn’t keep your paws off? You kept stealing it and admiring it almost every day as a cat and now you’re going to do me like this? Pretend that you don’t know about the ring,’’ said Alec and then sighed, rubbed his neck and Magnus started thinking again, humming and he then shook his head.

‘’There’s so many rings, Alexander, you can’t possibly expect me to remember this one,’’ said Magnus, lying his tail off, but he knew that it wasn’t working. Of course it wasn’t working and he felt stupid himself for coming up with such a poor excuse. He knew that he was acting… dumb, but he didn’t want to admit it to Alec that he had it stuck on his finger. That as too embarrassing  _ plus _ Alec would probably be very angry with him and he then chewed on his lip. ‘’I mean, what’s so special about this one ring?’’ asked Magnus and then looked at Alec, who was now silently laughing.

‘’I don’t know, you tell me,’’ said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together again and then looked away. ‘’No, seriously, Magnus, tell me,’’ said Alec and Magnus started walking backwards, still keeping his hands behind his back and Alec followed him. ‘’Did you lose it?’’ asked Alec and Magnus shook his head. ‘’Oh, thank God,’’ said Alec and then took in a deep breath. ‘’My mom would kill me if something happened to it,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ reaction gave away that something did happen to it, making Alec’s concerns come back and his heart started beating faster. ‘’Magnus, please tell me what happened to the ring, I won’t be angry, I promise, okay?’’ asked Alec, but Magnus shook his head. Yeah, right, he was totally going to get angry, who was he even kidding? Magnus just shrugged and then just kept looking away.

‘’I don’t know what happened to your ring, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec crossed his arms on top of his chest and still kept following Magnus, who was now coming near a wall and he started to panic. Oh, no, what was Alexander going to do? He was going to trap him against the wall! Given some other circumstances, Magnus would be all over that wall and being pressed against it by…  _ Magnus, focus, we need you to focus. Alexander isn’t going to be too happy once he finds out that his precious was stuck on his finger, yes!  _ Magnus started panicking again and Alec gave him an confused look. ‘’I-I, um, I’m very sorry,’’ muttered Magnus and Alec felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach.

‘’Okay, just tell me, how bad as it?’’ asked Alec and Magnus chewed on his lip.

‘’Pretty bad,’’ said Magnus and Alec started breathing faster. Okay, he could handle it, maybe if it was broken they could somehow fix it and not tell him mother. Yeah, technology these days could do many things, even mend broken jewelry, he was so sure of it. ‘’I, um… well,’’ started Magnus and Alec was slowly losing his patience, not because he was annoyed by Magnus, but because he just wanted to know. It was much worse  _ not _ knowing at this point and he just prepared himself for the worst.

‘’Magnus, tell me,’’ said Alec and then watched how Magnus slowly placed his hands in front of him and he narrowed his eyes. ‘’Um, why are you wearing gloves inside?’’ asked Alec and Magnus flinched - yeah, okay, he so wasn’t ready to tell him. He was just going to lie, that was the best thing he could do!

‘’Um, it’s really chilly?’’

‘’Magnus, you’re literally walking around pantless and you worry about your hands getting chilly?’’ asked Alec completely serious and Magnus nodded, also very seriously.

‘’I have, um… cold hand syndrome and-’’

‘’Magnus!’’ said Alec, half laughing and half being serious. ‘’It’s okay, just… tell me. I don’t mind the gloves, you can keep them… on, I guess,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded, closing his eyes and then started gathering courage again. Oh, well, if this went bad then he was coming back to his father’s place. He was going to be okay, at least, so he just decided to finally stop stalling and Alec was about to ask why was Magnus taking off the gloves, but then he saw the reason why Magnus had them on in the first place - to hide the ring! The ring was on Magnus and Alec felt so much more relieved, sighing happily and Magnus was just… his cheeks were flushed and his tail was again wrapped around his leg… ugh, Alec was really weak when it came to Magnus looking like this. He was too adorable and it made Alec’s heart skip a beat.

‘’It’s stuck, okay?’’ asked Magnus, averting his gaze away from Alec’s. ‘’I tried the ring on the other day and-and it won’t come off,’’ said Magnus and then sighed sadly. ‘’I tried so many hacks, but the stupid thing is still on there,’’ said Magnus and then his eyes widened. ‘’Oh, no, no the ring isn’t stupid, I’m sorry,’’ said Magnus quickly, who was now stumbling over his words and he was nervous as hell. ‘’I-I just wanted to see how it would look on my finger… I got curious, I know I shouldn’t have tried it on without your permission,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded, but was holding back his laughter again, because Magnus was precious. ‘’It’s like the universe is punishing me. I mean I deserve it, I’ve misbehaved. So, will you scold me now or-’’ started apologising Magnus, his words cut off when he saw Alexander coming closer and he just closed his eyes. He expected yelling, so he was really surprised when he found himself in Alec’s warm embrace and his eyes were  _ huge.  _

Alec couldn’t scold Magnus, not when he looked so remorseful over such a little thing. Aww, poor Magnus, this must had been troubling him for days, thought Alec and then just hugged the poor guy. Ah, yes, Magnus had Alec all wrapped around his little finger and neither of them were really aware of it - Alec was a sucker for Magnus and he just hugged him, gently petting his head and Magnus let out a surprised purr, but then managed to get himself under control. He just meowed happily then and flushed up to his ears, but then slowly brought himself to hug Alexander back properly as well, his hands clutching on Alec’s shirt and he was surprised when he heard Alec’s laughter after they slowly pulled apart. 

‘’You poor, little… chaotic cat,’’ said Alec as that was the best way he could describe Magnus at the moment, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he was laughing and he then just shook his head. 

‘’I’m glad my pain amuses you,’’ said Magnus sadly. ‘’I was really worried,’’ he said and meowed sadly. 

‘’Aww, I’m sorry,’’ said Alec and quickly stopped laughing. ‘’Sorry for laughing,’’ he said and then just stepped closer to Magnus, who was still flushing and he then swallowed thickly. Maybe he was standing too close? But Alec couldn’t really… he  _ didn’t _ want to move further away from Magnus and he bit his lip, feeling his own heart fasten a little bit and then he tried to ignore how hot his entire face felt like. ‘’I’m just glad that the ring is okay, that’s all,’’ said Alec and then winked.

‘’Of course, I won’t let anything happen to my precious,’’ blurted out Magnus and Alec snorted.

‘’Your precious?’’ asked Alec and Magnus didn’t reply. ‘’Anyway,’’ said Alec as he always wondered why Magnus showed so much interest for the ring. ‘’I mean, why do you like the ring so much?’’ asked Alec and Magnus flushed deeper that time. He couldn’t tell Alexander the truth, there was no way. But it was tempting though… he’d been wanting to tell Alec how he felt for a while now, but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. Maybe… maybe not. Ugh, Magnus disliked that he couldn’t make up his mind. On one hand he was risking their friendship, but on the other hand… what if Alexander felt the same? Because Alec had made a few comments that made him…  _ wonder.  _

‘’Because it’s shiny, I like shiny,’’ lied Magnus and Alec would believe him if Magnus was a better liar.

‘’Yeah, okay, there has to be something more to it,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked at him. ‘’Seriously, if you intend on lying, you should sound more convincing,’’ said Alec and then smiled. ‘’So, what is it?’’ asked Alec softly, his curious eyes finding Magnus’ golden ones and Magnus cleared his throat. 

‘’I just happen to like antique jewelry, don’t judge me!’’ said Magnus defensively.

‘’Again, if you want to lie to me…’’

‘’I’m not lying!’’ said Magnus, his voice getting a bit louder and Alec was also now far too invested into this conversation to let go. Both of them were too stubborn, so neither of them were backing down, the moment getting more and more heated.

‘’Oh, you are lying, come on, Magnus, I can smell it a mile away,’’ said Alec and rolled his eyes.

‘’Ah, well, then your nose sucks,’’ said Magnus and tried to get away, but Alexander wasn’t moving and didn’t let Magnus go, who then grumbled and hissed, but Alec didn’t move again. Magnus could hiss all that he wanted, he knew that it was all just a bluff. Alec knew Magnus way too much for the older one’s liking and it pissed him off. 

‘’I have a top notch nose, if you must know,’’ said Alec and Magnus glared at him.

‘’Um, kind of a weird flex, but-’’

‘’Oh, you know what I meant,’’ said Alec and then tried to ignore his flush upon his cheeks as they were getting closer again. Truly the moment was really heated and one could easily just lean in a bit too much and… Alec’s eyes widened and he then cleared his throat when he realised what was on his mind, looking away and he then pressed his lips together. That wasn’t the first time he thought about kissing Magnus, though and he then took in a deep breath. ‘’Just tell me the truth.’’

‘’Okay, fine,’’ said Magnus, who was also too heated up from the entire moment. ‘’You really want to know the truth?!’’

‘’ _ Yes. _ ’’

‘’Here it is!’’

‘’Oh, just come out and say it!’’

‘’I happen to like your family ring because you’re supposed to give it to the one you’ll marry one day and I want to be that person!’’ yelled Magnus out in the heap of the moment and Alec’s mouth hung open. But Magnus wasn’t done yet, oh no. He was now unleashed and words were spilling out faster than he could think. ‘’I can’t believe you almost gave away this precious to that evil Patrick when it’s me who you should be considering giving it, yes?!’’ said Magnus and breathed hard. ‘’And you know why?’’ asked Magnus, but didn’t give Alec the time to respond. ‘’Because  _ I  _ love you, more than he ever did!’’ pointed out Magnus and saw how speechless Alec was. ‘’Yes, that’s right. You’ve heard it right; I love you. I, Magnus Bane, announce my love for you, Alec Lightwood! So, don’t be a coward and finally kiss me already!’’ said Magnus and then his brain finally caught up to his mouth and he just shut up in a second and his eyes were wide.  _ Oh, no!  _ He didn’t even… did he just do what he thought he did?! Magnus couldn’t tell, his head was feeling a bit funny and-  _ Oh my God, he had totally just confessed his feelings to Alec and, and, and, and… he wanted to hide.  _ ‘’Oh, crap…’’

Alec needed a moment… he needed a few moments, actually, because he had a lot of things to process and he cleared his throat. Did Magnus just say that he loved him? He heard it right? Alec took in a hitched breath and then looked at Magnus, who was now shaking all over. He was nervous, he shouldn’t have yelled out him feelings. He had thought about how he’d tell Alexander and this wasn’t it at all! He pictured it being more romantic and not so aggressive. Just what the hell was he thinking?! Alec also didn’t know how to react, but hearing that Magnus  _ loved _ him made him smile. It made him happy, ecstatic, if he was being honest and he stepped closer to Magnus. He did have a few questions here and there… about his feelings for Magnus. It was still too soon for him to call it  _ love _ , but it was definitely more than friendship. A growing crush and he dragged his tongue over his lower lip - would he be ready for a new relationship after Patrick so soon? Ah, but it wasn’t soon, it’s been actually more than two months and the thought of starting a new relationship didn’t scare him… not if it was with Magnus. 

_ Don’t a coward and kiss me already _ , was what Magnus said to him and a little smug smile spread across his lips. Magnus’ eyes widened when he felt Alec’s palm suddenly against his cheek and without any words, Alec leaned his face closer to Magnus’, whose breath was shaking, but Magnus didn’t move away. Instead, he looked up into Alec’s eyes and licked his lower lip. Fuck, his throat felt so dry and he could feel Alexander’s hot breath against his lips. Magnus felt like his lungs were running out of air, but before he gave himself a chance to breathe, he leaned up, Alec leaning down, their lips meeting halfway in the softest, yet the most perfect kiss. 

Magnus gasped softly when he felt Alec’s soft lips pressing up against his and he found himself purring when he felt Alec’s arms sliding around his waist to pull him in closer. Alec chuckled when he heard Magnus’ soft purrs and he slowly moved his lips, applying a bit more pressure to the kiss, tilting his head to the side, making Magnus flinch a little bit, but in a good way - Alexander wasn’t the shy type when it came down to it and he liked that, sliding his arms down a little bit and he let them rest on top of Alec’s strong chest, gently grasping at Alec’s shirt as he allowed him to take the lead of their first kiss. He wasn’t complaining at all, Alexander’s kisses were magnificent and he wished that this moment could last forever. Magnus’ purrs were growing louder and louder, to the point of making Alec laugh and he started cracking up just as he was about to deepen the kiss and he slowly pulled back, Magnus staring down because he knew that he ruined the moment. Yet, Alec only gently cupped his face, lifted it up and kissed him again, not making Magnus feel bad about it because he could understand - he also couldn’t control himself really. 

‘’You’re so cute,’’ muttered Alec in between the kisses and then glanced down when he felt something being wrapped around his leg, only to find out that it was Magnus’ tail, which somehow found the way around Alec’s leg and upon the realisation, Magnus quickly unwrapped it, but it only made Alexander smile. Ah, Alec really had the prettiest of smiles ever and he shrugged. ‘’I don’t mind,’’ said Alec softly and kissed the tip of Magnus’ nose. The fact that Magnus couldn’t even muster a word was adorable and it made him amused. ‘’Magnus, what happened? Did the cat get your tongue?’’ he joked and Magnus looked up at him.

‘’Ha-ha, very funny, Alexander,’’ said Magnus back, but then smiled and leaned up, pressing his forehead against Alec’s and then continued purring. So, what, he was the happiest he’d been in a long time, so if he wanted to purr, he was going to purr! ‘’So, um,’’ started Magnus after a few moments of silence. ‘’Does that mean that you…  _ like _ me too?’’ asked Magnus hopeful and Alec grinned.

‘’I think the hint was there when I kissed you,’’ said Alec and then winked. ‘’But yes, Magnus, yes… I do like you,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus felt as if he was floating, walking on air. He was  _ blessed  _ quite literally. ‘’I like you quite a lot if I’m being honest,’’ said Alec and then flushed a little bit. ‘’I mean you’re… how could I not?’’ asked Alec, biting into his lip. ‘’Maybe, um, maybe I’m ready for another relationship. I think,’’ said Alec. ‘’I mean if it’s with you, I know I’m in good hands,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus happily smiled.

‘’I do promise to never make you cry. I’ll make you happy, I mean I’ll try,’’ said Magnus and then shook his head. ‘’Though I can be a chaotic mess, I mean… you’ve met me,’’ said Magnus and then sheepishly smiled. ‘’But I do love you a lot, Alexander,’’ he said and then sighed happily. ‘’I’ll take it slow and be nothing but kind to you because you deserve the world,’’ said Magnus and Alec sighed happily.

‘’As do you,  _ Meowgnus _ ,’’ teased Alec and Magnus wanted to roll his eyes at Alec’s ridiculous pun, but in the end it managed to make him laugh. ‘’That was pretty cheesy, wasn’t it?’’

‘’A bit, yeah,’’ said Magnus and grinned, feeling Alec take his hand.

‘’I’ll work on my humour and-’’

‘’No, don’t ever change. I love your corny jokes,’’ said Magnus and then looked down. ‘’Alexander, what will we do about this?’’ he then asked and pointed to the ring that was still stuck on his finger.

‘’Keep it,’’ joked Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened. ‘’I mean you said it yourself that it belongs to you, so,’’ said Alec and then started laughing when he saw that Magnus’ cheeks were getting redder. ‘’You’re already all set for our wedding day as I can tell,’’ said Alec and Magnus stuck his tongue out. 

‘’Alexander, we haven’t had our first date yet!’’

‘’I know, we should hurry up,’’ said Alec and Magnus was just staring at him. ‘’How does tomorrow sound?’’ he asked and Magnus was about to accuse him of joking again, but the look on Alexander’s face told him that he wasn’t. ‘’So, I’ll take that as a yes. Great, we have a date,’’ said Alec and Magnus was biting on his lip. Ah, but if they would go on a date, Magnus’ ears and tail would come in the way. As soon as he thought about that, his tail and ears were gone and his jaw dropped -  _ okay the universe was behind this all, wasn’t it?! Of getting him and Alexander together!  _

‘’Huh, I suppose I’m all set,’’ said Magnus and touched his head.

‘’Aww, pity, I’ll miss the ears and the tail,’’ said Alec and pouted. ‘’You can bring them back, right?’’ he asked hopeful and Magnus only rolled his eyes, but nodded, laughing when he saw just how happy Alexander looked like. As was he! Oh, they had a date and they both couldn’t wait for it to happen. But until then, they knew of a perfect way to kill the rest of the time - a hot make out session, followed by cuddling on the couch it was!

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaay, so they're finally together nyaaaaaaaa~~~~~~ <3. All lovey-dovey !!!!!!!!! <3   
Hahaha, I loved writing Magnus, he's so adorable! And it was such an amazing story to share with all of you! Thank you for all of the support, I'm really thankful to everyone! Thank you so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
Leave a comment if you liked it. 😍


End file.
